One Too Many
by SarahKaitlyn
Summary: Abby gets a new assistant. But who is she? Why is she really here? And why is Ziva acting so weird? Why am I asking you questions that I already know the answers to? Because I want you to read! Rated T for safety. Slight McAbby and Tiva in this chapter.
1. Who are you?

"Ms. Sc-Scuito?"

The forensic scientist in question turned around too fast, accidentally knocking some bagged evidence off her table.

"Ah! Don't scare me like that."

Ms. Scuito, or Abby, as she preferred, bent halfway down to collect the fallen evidence before straightening to look inquisitively at the woman standing in her lab.

"Who are you again?"

"I'm not. I– I mean, I am. I mean, I h-haven't in-in-introduced myself yet. I'm Yarah. Alves! Yarah A-Alves. I shoulda told you my full name, I already sc-screwed up."

The woman seemed so distressed that Abby had to smile. She looked at her more carefully, and decided she was more girl than woman. She was maybe 20, and dressed like she was from the 50s. She had a Spanish-sounding accent and rather thick glasses, though Abby could tell she was very pretty beneath them. She was also currently halfway to a panic attack right now, picking at her cuticles like there was no tomorrow.

Abby smiled and picked up the evidence.

"Don't worry, you didn't screw anything up. And I'm Abby, please."

Yarah smiled shyly back and started twisting her fingers instead of picking at them.

"Okay, Abby. Nice to meet you. I'm Yarah. God, you kn-know that already, I just-"

"It's fine." Abby held up a hand to stop the stutters and somehow found herself somehow smiling even more. Most people would find this girl horribly annoying, but Abby found her stuttering and transparent nerves endearing. "How can I help you?"

Yarah looked confused, but stuck a smile back on her face.

"I th-think the real question is how c-can I help you?"

"I'm sorry?"

"I'm your new assistant."

The blood drained from Abby's face. Her smile disappeared and with it her enjoyment of the company. Not being an idiot, Yarah noticed the change, but the cause she is unsure of. She takes a step forward, only for Abby to take a step back. Her nails were digging into her cuticles again; what had she done wrong?

"I-I didn't mean to u-upset you, A-Abby."

There was no response other than Abby moving even farther away. Yarah started inching towards the door.

"Maybe I sh-should go…"

"No! Don't move!"

Abby's shout froze Yarah in place. Putting her hands in the air, she watched Abby pick up the phone and dial a number, never taking her eyes of her.

"Gibbs."

"Gibbs, I got a major problem down here."

"What's wrong?"

"Apparently, I have a new assistant."

;-) ;-) ;-)

The whole team was in Labby within moments, even Ducky and Palmer. They had seated Yarah down at the table in the back, and Gibbs was in the process of a full blown interrogation. Everyone else was watching through the mirror, occasionally forgetting this one was two-way.

Gibbs stood in a corner, drinking his coffee. Yarah picked her cuticles and looked anywhere but at him.

Finally, he spoke.

"So…Yarah. Interesting name. Alves. Spanish name."

"Portuguese." Yarah's eyes widened at her boldness. "I'm s-sorry, sir, you were t-talking."

"Portuguese. You're from Brazil."

Nodding her head, Yarah continued to stare at the table. Suddenly she gasped in pain. She had broken through the skin, her finger was bleeding. Gibbs handed her a paper towel, which she wrapped around it. She mumbled something Gibbs assumed to be "thanks."

On the other side of the glass Ducky sighed.

"This isn't right. She's obviously more of a danger to herself than Abigail. And he's scaring the poor girl."

"Better her scared than me in jail and Abby almost killed. Or have you forgotten her last assistant?"

Tony turned to look at Ducky, who straightened up to his full height in response.

"No I have not, Antony. However, we cannot judge people based on their predecessors. Is Ziva anything like Caitlyn? No. Is Director Vance like Jenny? No. And this girl…she's beyond harmless."

"Looks can be deceiving, Dr. Mallard."

The team turned to look at Ziva. She hadn't said anything this whole time, until now. Tony opened his mouth to ask what she meant when his attention was drawn back into the 'interrogation room.'

Gibbs leaned down close to Yarah so he was speaking directly into her ear.

"Who sent you here?"

"Director Vance, o-of course."

"Why?"

"To h-help."

"Not what I meant."

"I came here when I was l-little. I watched his k-kids for him in exchange for some m-money when I got a little older. I…I read the books in his office, h-home schooled myself. Got m-my GED at 16."

"Impressive. What does this have to do with you being here?"

"We k-kept in touch once I left. He said he-he'd help me find a job if-if he could. Apparently there have been p-people who for years have thought there n-needs to be another p-person down here, and he said… he said there was no one who c-could teach me better than Ms. Sc-Scuito. Abby! Sorry, Abby. I-I keep saying, right, s-sorry."

"Calm down," Gibbs said with an almost-smile. "And don't apologize. It's a sign of weakness."

"Oh, sorry. I m-mean, argh, j-just, ahh! I stutter w-worse w-when I'm nervous."

This time Gibbs really did smile. "It's okay, you'll get better." With that he patted her back and left the room to talk to the team. Abby started in first.

"Gibbs I know she seems safe but what if she's not and she's actually going to tie me up and kill me with-"

"With what, Abigail?" Ducky cut in. "Her bleeding cuticles?" And with that he walked into the 'interrogation room with band-aids he magically produced from his pocket. Yarah accepted them graciously with a concealed smile. They forgot once again that she could hear them. Killed with cuticles? Please.

Palmer decided to speak up. "Abby, for what it's worth, I think she's sweet. And she's so scared of Gibbs and even you, if she was dangerous there's no way she'd outsmart any of us. Let alone physically take on, well, not me, but you guys."

"She did get her GED at 16," McGee added. "She must be really bright. She at least wouldn't be a nuisance down here."

Abby continued to watch Gibbs; his was the opinion that mattered. He smiled at her and lightly kissed her cheek.

"You've got nothing to worry about."

With that announcement Abby hit the roof with excitement.

"Really, you sure? Because I know I didn't want an assistant that first time but that was years ago and it might be fun to have a probie now. And she seems so sweet and nice and just like me only not at all. Plus she worked so hard to get here it would be mean to send her away." Gibbs and the others started to leave so Abby had to shout to be heard. "Just make sure you tell Vance this is the only assistant I want!"

Gibbs raised his hand to acknowledge he heard. Now only Ziva, Abby, and Yarah were left in the room. Though, technically, Abby reasoned, Yarah was in another room. Ziva pulled her out of her thoughts on the definition of what a room is.

"Why don't I take her to get her ID? You still have some things to do here, yes?"

Abby nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah, yeah, you take her; I'll get things here settled. Oh, Ziva! We should have a Girls on Team Gibbs Slumber Party!"

Making sure her smile staid on, Ziva nodded her agreement while walking around Abby to the door. She cleared her throat to get Yarah's attention.

"Yarah. I'm Ziva. I'm going to take you to get your ID."

"I take it I p-passed? I-I'm allowed to st-stay?"

"Yes."

Yarah smiled widely, then quickly scurried after Ziva when she saw her leaving. She waved to Abby, who waved back, then happily got into the elevator.

As soon as the doors closed, everything changed.

Ziva slammed on the emergency switch and turned to glare at Yarah. "What the hell are you doing here, Nofia?"

"I'm sorry, did your father die? Because last time I checked he's still Director of Mossad, not you."

"These are my people."

"Not anymore."

The two women were locked in a staring match to rival Gibbs. Everything about Yarah/Nofia's demeanor had changed. She stood tall, spoke clearly and had her hands firmly at her sides. No more picking at her fingers, hopping from foot to foot, stuttering. Her expression was hard, she looked strong. She looked, well, like Mossad.

Finally, Ziva leaned against the wall and crossed her arms.

"If you tell me what you're doing here, Nof, maybe I can help."

Nofia's mouth twitched at the use of the nickname.

"Perhaps you can, but I will do my own searching first. After one month, I have been ordered to involve you. However, I have also been ordered to not involve anyone in NCIS, and not to involve you if you could not resist telling them."

"They might be able to help, also."

"Or they might be able to screw everything up. Director Vance knows, as does the SecNav and even the Department of Defense. This has been approved by the highest authorities. If you blow my cover you will find your ass on a plane back to Israel to be…released from your Mossad duties."

Neither had to say the truth about what would happen to know what it was. If she messed this up, she would be spending the rest of her life in the crappiest rat-hole Mossad could find, being watched day and night.

Ziva nodded once.

"Very well. However, in exactly one month, if you do not tell what the reason is for your being here, I will tell Gibbs who you really are."

"Threatening me, Ziva? It worked better when I was nine. You will know in due time. Now can we move?"

Another glare was shared before Ziva flipped the emergency switch back on.

"Do not think I will not be discussing this with the Director later."

"I expected nothing less. I'm sure your father will be happy to hear from you."

Ziva scoffed and mumbled under her breath.

"Oh no he won't."


	2. You have changed

**Wow, there are actually people out there who are reading my story? Weird…. Please review! I want to know what I'm doing wrong/right! I can't make it better without your help. And thank you to those who have reviewed or added me to their story alerts. It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not doing this again, so listen up. I do not own NCIS. I never have owned NCIS. I never will own NCIS.**

**Now, enjoy, little readers, enjoy!**

;-) ;-) ;-)

Ziva David had not been working well for about a month. It was making her teammates nervous. Ziva never got preoccupied, but something was eating at her. She knew they were worried, but couldn't bring herself to concentrate. What the hell was Nofia doing here? Not knowing was making her crazy.

"Ziva, you put out that BOLO yet?"

Shaking her head, she bent back over her keyboard, reminding herself to focus on the murder suspect they were currently looking for.

Tony and McGee exchanged a look. She'd been staring at the elevator _again_. They couldn't put their finger on exactly when it started, but Ziva's outstanding concentration skills had diminished to the point where DiNozzo could out-focus her. And that was not like their Mossad assassin. Something was… off.

The phone ringing grabbed everyone's attention and they all reached for their phones before realizing it wasn't theirs. Gibbs walked in and picked up the phone at his desk, glaring at Tony for having half gotten out of his seat to go get it.

"Yeah, uh-huh, got it, Abbs. Be right down." Gibbs turned to the rest of the team. "Abby's got something. Let's go."

;-) ;-) ;-)

"Well, I don't really have anything, Gibbs. I mean, not personally. Yarah has something."

The team's eyes turned to Yarah while her eyes grew to the size of pancakes.

"N-n-no, I d-didn't. I-i-it's A-Abby's."

"But you found it, Yarie! You find, you present."

'Yarie' seemed to find nothing more horrifying than talking to a large group of people. Tim vaguely wondered if they were ever going to get the information when Yarah opened her mouth and delivered her monologue, the whole time staring resolutely at the floor.

"Sergeant Loprine had a bite on his leg from a bug. We assumed it to be a mosquito and tests came back positive. But… I thought the bite looked… odd. Too inflamed. Abby had already tested his blood and he was healthy. But I thought, maybe if he was bit after he died, any disease would not have spread yet."

At this she walked over to the computer and started typing, still looking adamantly away from the people she was talking to.

"I took a sample and it came back positive for Easter Equine Encephalitis. It is extremely rare, barely anyone ever gets it. It is slightly less rare in Virginia in horses. Sergeant Loprine's brother owns a ranch in Virginia, and, two weeks ago, he had one of his horses treated for EEE."

An ID picture of Sergeant Loprine's brother appeared on the screen next to a bill from the vet. Yarah continued to speak to the computer, even though nothing new was popping up.

"I can not tell you if he was killed there, but he was dead there before the marine captain found him in the military base sewer. Perhaps that is enough for a search warrant? So you can look for the knife that killed him?"

Silence. Abby was jumping up and down, proud of her personal probie. Everyone else was shocked. This little girl was capable of coming up with _that_? Obviously, she was smarter than she looked.

However, none were more impressed and shocked than Ziva. Where had the little girl she had known gone? Who was this brilliant woman in her place? Forensics, diseases, computers… not what she had expected. Time had changed both of them. Ziva almost sighed, but stopped herself and covered up her expression.

Gibbs walked up next to Yarah and waited for her to look at him. When she did he leaned down and kissed her lightly on the forehead.

"Good work."

He straightened, smiled at her, then turned to the rest of his watching team.

"What are you guys still doing here? McGee, get me that warrant! DiNozzo, gas the truck. Ziva."

Pausing, he turned back to Yarah.

"You like CAF-POW!s too?"

"Not really, I like Root Beer. Caffeine makes me even twitchier."

"Twitchy works for you." Gibbs turned back to Ziva. "Ziva, get Ms. Alves a Root Beer."

On that note, he left. As soon as he did, Abby jumped on Yarah. "I'm so happy for you! He kissed your forehead I've never known him to kiss anyone's face but mine he must really like you that's so great!"

Yarah couldn't help but smile in return to Abby's excitement. It diminished, though, when she saw Ziva's expression.

Abby, however, as always, was oblivious. "Go with Ziva so you learn where the machine is. Sometimes Gibbs won't be here and he'll tell you to get your own with his money so you've got to know where it is. Go go go!"

;-) ;-) ;-)

The elevator ride up to the second floor was silent. The walk to the vending machine was silent. Getting the root beer was only not silent because of the whirring of the root beer filling the cup. The walk back to the elevator was silent. The ride in the elevator going down to Abby's lab was silent. Until, that is, Ziva hit the emergency stop switch.

"I was wondering when-"

"Don't speak."

Ziva turned away to collect herself, then resumed facing Yarah/Nofia.

"You did not know those things the last time I saw you. Obviously, you have grown. You can take care of yourself, and you can take care of this mission, whatever it is. But if you need help or even just a second opinion, you can always turn to me."

Nofia eyed her suspiciously. "I see. You are saying it is not necessary for me to tell you, even though we had both agreed on one month."

"Yes."

Silence. Ziva started to wonder if she had made a mistake. Nofia's face had lit up when Gibbs said "good work," and Ziva knew from experience how rare it is to hear that in Mossad. But she also saw how Nofia immediately covered up her reaction. Her appreciation of the praise was ruined by the larger job at hand, and remembering to remain perfect for it. That was when Ziva realized that little Nof was gone forever, replaced by Nofia Mazal, Mossad.

Finally, Nofia nodded. "Thank you. But the Director does not share your confidence. Tonight, midnight, your apartment. Do not be late."

Nofia flicked the emergency switch this time, and the elevator started to move again.

;-) ;-) ;-)

**Ooh, suspense. Sorry not much happened this chapter, I just didn't want you guys to be confused when later Yarah/Nofia turns out to be as much of a crazy ninja as our dear Ziva. Review, please!**


	3. Mission Statement

**I'm sooo sorry it took me so long to update! I've been kind of blocked, you know? There were two ways I wanted to go with this story and I couldn't figure out which one I liked best. **

**Anyway, here it is. I hope you like it! Please review.**

**And they're speaking in Hebrew. I made the assumption that even if I managed to translate the entire conversation most if not all of you would understand it. Therefore, English. Use your imagination. Like me!**

;-) ;-) ;-)

Naturally, Gibbs decided the ideal time to serve the warrant on Adam Loprine's house and barn was immediately. They found an array of knives, including one that was stashed in the barn and bloody. Gibbs enjoyed putting the handcuffs on too tight and watching Loprine wince. He went into the backseat and everyone headed back 'home.'

And 'home,' of course, meant NCIS headquarters. And, naturally, Gibbs decided the ideal time to interrogate Loprine was immediately. Ziva stood in the observation room for what felt like eons, tapping her foot and wishing she could simply torture this man for a confession and leave. But no, these Americans insisted on not torturing their own citizens and simply talking. Her way was more efficient, but she bowed to the authority that was the United States' constitution.

Finally, _finally_, Gibbs got a confession, and Ziva ran out of that building like it was on fire, leaving behind some very confused Special Agents.

She opened the door to her apartment at 12:47 am. She sat down on her couch at 12:49. She paced in circles around her kitchen table from 12:53 to 1:16. She admitted defeat, that she had been too late and missed Nofia, and went into her bedroom at 1:17. At 1:18, she almost had a heart attack.

"Nofia! What the hell are you doing in my closet?"

Nofia turned around looking slightly affronted and holding a blouse.

"This is my shirt."

Keeping her hand over her heart, Ziva slowly backed up and sat on the edge of her bed, trying to get her breathing back under control. Nofia walked out of the closet, smiling mockingly.

"Did I scare you?"

"No."

"Really? Because it appears to me that-"

"I said no. And that blouse was Tali's, not yours."

"She gave it to me."

"Do you know what? Fine, take the damn shirt. Just stay out of my closet!"

Neither woman quite knew what to say. Both were transported to years earlier in a split second. Almost the exact same sentence had passed Ziva's lips a few months before she left for America for good.

_It was almost Purim, and Nofia was looking for a costume. She was almost 16, too old to be looking for any kind of actual costume, like a duck or Mickey Mouse. No, she wanted a sexy costume, the kind you only got away with by pouting and saying, "But, it's Purim!"_

_She knew Ziva, and knew Ziva's clothes, the ones she kept for undercover assignments, would be perfect._

_Unfortunately, Ziva caught her. And yelled. And yelled. And yelled. But Nofia resolutely refused to put the clothes back. She didn't argue, she didn't yell, she simply said "No" every time Ziva demanded the clothes back, just like she had been taught. After almost an hour, Ziva admitted defeat._

"_Do you know what? I don't care, take the stupid shirt. But you better stay out of my closet!"_

There was silence for a few moments before Nofia scoffed. "Some things never change, huh?"

"'Huh'? Where did you pick up such a horribly American phrase as 'huh'?"

"Oh shut it. I am with Ms. Scuito all day, some things are bound to come off."

"What?! Oh, rub off. It's 'rub off.'"

Nofia shrugged, then sat on the floor against the wall, facing Ziva. She breathed deeply, putting off having to tell Ziva the mission. She would have a hard time dealing with it, Nofia knew. However, Mossad officers needed to follow orders despite their feelings. She supposed it was time to see whether Ziva was more Special Agent of Officer once and for all.

"Someone is planning a terrorist attack."

"Honestly, I had already figured that out."

"On Israel."

"Figured that out, too."

"Huge. We do not know where yet, but we do know that this is more than a bus bombing. We are dealing with the deaths of hundreds."

"It would have to be for Mossad to be involved. I already knew all this."

"Well, you will not have guessed this. They are planning on framing Ms. Scuito."

Ziva blinked rapidly and shook her head slightly. "What? That does not make any sense. Why? I understand an attack on America framing Israel, multiple countries have already attempted that. But the other way around? I do not see the sense in that."

Nofia nodded, having expected that kind of reaction. It had been her reaction as well. "Exactly. So no one will suspect a terrorist group."

If it was possible, Ziva was now even more confused. "So Mossad sent you, Metzada assassin, all the way to America for one of thousands of terrorist attacks that are planned every year by a group that does not want to take responsibility for its actions. That does not add up. Why are you, personally, involved? Why not someone from Hetzol, they are more equipped for this kind of thing."

"You have forgotten the most important fact, Ziva." Nofia waited to see if the other officer would see what she had missed. She continued when it was obvious Ziva did not understand. "Abigail Scuito. An American. She will insist she did not do it and the Americans will go to all lengths to keep good relations with Israel and insist it was not her, also. Israel will have two choices: demand her head on a plate and sever all ties with America, or accept that she did not do it."

"Platter, first off. Not plate. And if you already know that it was not her then Israel will do the second. I still do not see the problem, obviously besides the initial attack."

"Ziva, Ziva, Ziva," Nofia shook her head again. "You have forgotten the ways of Israelis. A stiff-necked people, remember? Stubborn until the end. They will be angry, they will demand her head. Will Israel give in, make her into a sacrificial lamb?"

"No."

"Correct, no. but there would have to be a public friendly meeting between our two leaders for the Israelis to calm down. Obviously security would be through the ceiling."

"Roof."

"Roof, yes. When did you get so good at idioms?"

"Tony. He-"

"No, please, I do not want to know any more. Security would be through the roof, but…"

"But that does not always matter."

Nofia nodded. "Exactly. He wants to stop the initial attack, but I am here to track down who is at the heart of it and… deal with them."

It was Ziva's turn to nod. "What can I do?"

Smiling slightly, Nofia sighed. "Not much, I am afraid. We believe that a member of the group has been contacting her, getting to know her, to help in framing her. Creating some kind of chemical bomb using chemicals from her lab, perhaps, or something that would effectively be her signature. I have been following her, listening to her phone calls, reading her emails, watching her internet activity, and I cannot figure out how they are communicating."

"Are you sure that they are?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"Confidential."

"I thought you were telling me everything?"

"Only what I have been told to tell."

"In other words, you are telling me next to nothing?"

Nofia smiled patronizingly and rubbed the silk of the shirt between her fingers. "No, I am telling you as close to everything as possible without putting people in danger. Now, the Director wants you simply to report on everything she says to you or in your hearing. Perhaps something she says is a clue, perhaps we will get a miracle and she will say, "I have been talking to a man on the internet who wants to know how to create a bomb. You will be wearing a microphone and giving me the tape at the end of every day."

"Nothing I like more than a microphone recording everything I say and do," Ziva said with as much sarcasm as she could muster at 2:00 am. "Are you sure this is not simply another attempt by my father to spy on me?"

At that, Nofia laughed outright. "The microphone part? Probably. But I do need to know what she says to you, that is not simply you having a controlling father."

Ziva furrowed her brow. "Wait, I am to report to you? Where is your control officer?"

"Many bodies of water away."

"You are alone?"

"Yes."

"First mission alone?"

_Please say yes, please say yes,_ Ziva found herself wishing. Nofia was too young to be on any kind of mission, but alone? _Please let this be her first time alone_.

"No."

And with that, any remaining longing Ziva had for Mossad was banished. She wanted to hug Nofia and tell her everything would be okay. She was shocked by these almost maternal instincts and quickly made sure her face did not betray what she was thinking, and nodded.

"Great." Nofia stood. "I will let myself out."

She was almost at the door when Ziva called her name. slowly, she turned back around.

"Yes, Ziva?"

"You… you could stay."

"No. I could not." Nofia turned to the door again.

"Nofia, wait."

Again, Nofia turned around.

"Yes?"

There was something Ziva wanted to say, she could tell. But Ziva was not sure if she wanted to say it. In the end, Ziva found she could not say what she wanted to, and opted for an easier way out.

"The stutter was a nice touch. I especially enjoyed how you've made it almost disappear over the past month, only to come up at certain places of extreme 'stress.'"

That was not was Ziva had wanted to say, and Nofia knew it. She tilted her head and lifted her eyebrows so Ziva knew she knew as well before answering.

"Thank you."

And finally, almost an hour and a half after she had expected to leave, Nofia finally got out the door.

;-) ;-) ;-)

**You know, I think I liked that chapter. The first is still my favorite, but I like this past one more than the last one. **

**There was something I was going to rant a little about… oh yeah! Um, if you haven't seen Semper Fidelis yet stop reading. Spoiler warning, if you haven't seen Semper Fidelis, stop reading. Okay, you know how Tony uses a Hebrew/English translator in that episode to find out where Ziva was going? Well, newsflash, those things don't work unless you write using Hebrew letters! That entire thing is impossible! Also, Ziva left NCIS before Tony at the end, so how, especially with her crazy fast driving, did Tony get to her apartment first?**

**Okay, I feel better. Please review! And please tell me if a) you have any ideas of what should happen next or b) have answers to my Semper Fidelis issues.**


	4. New Plan

**I am sooooooooo sorry for the wait! I don't even remember the last time I posted. Word stopped working and it was all very bad but it is all very good now and I am writing again and happy. Yay for happiness!!**

**Okay, I'm getting a little confused by some of the terms you guys use. Like het, slash, crack!fic (I only saw this once though, perhaps it is just one author's saying?), and OOC. I get the gist of AU though I am not entirely sure what it stands for. If some kind soul wouldn't mind filling me in, that would be much appreciated. Oh, and what's the difference between hits and visitors? This fan fiction site is muy confusing.**

**Anyway, enough of that. Here's what you actually came here for.**

;-) ;-) ;-)

Ziva sat at her desk and focused on not scratching the wire that was hidden beneath her shirt. No one ever talked about how much those things itched, but she was having difficulty thinking about anything else, including the case. Gibbs had asked her what was wrong what felt like a hundred times in the month since she met with Nofia at her apartment. Each time, she smiled and said, "Nothing, what would be wrong?" Then he would give her a Look, and she would attempt not to shrivel under it. Finally, he would let her out of the elevator, and she would try to act more normal. And that would last a total of five minutes, before she was overcome by the itchiness of that damn wire.

Usually, she was better than this. She was able to concentrate despite all obstacles. Hell, she had enough concentration to have found her way out of the woods, blindfolded, when she was only a little girl. But for some reason, this wasn't the same. And Ziva knew why.

Nofia.

Nofia, Nofia, Nofia. It was difficult for Ziva to see her as an adult, despite her having proved herself multiple times in the past two months. Still, Ziva continued to see her as a child. She supposed that was to be expected, since the last time they saw each other Nofia had just reached her 16th birthday, and the last time they spent an extended amount of time together Nofia had been nine. No wonder Ziva kept wanting to protect her. Or at least let her know that she wasn't completely alone.

"Ziva!"

She immediately stood, almost knocking her keyboard of her desk.

"Yes?"

"Go home."

Blinking, Ziva looked around the squad room to find it completely devoid of life besides herself and Gibbs, who was currently looking at her, obviously concerned.

"Yes, boss."

She collected her things and headed for the elevator with Gibbs barely a foot behind her. They waited silently, but Gibbs broke the silence when she pushed the button for Abby's lab instead of the parking garage.

"I thought I said go home."

"You did, I just want to say goodnight to Abby and offer to drive her home." _And give Nofia this weeks tape,_ she mentally added. "She's been working very hard, and it is a Friday. I thought perhaps she would enjoy a relaxing sleeping party."

"Slumber party."

"Yes, slumber party. Thank you."

Gibbs, for the third time that week, switched the emergency stop switch.

"Ziva."

"Jethro."

"I know you're not going to tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing is-"

"I've had three ex-wives; I know when a woman is lying to me. Don't try it. But if you change your mind, and decide you need help or just want to talk, my door's open, and I have extra sandpaper."

Ziva couldn't help but smile. "Are you asking me over for a therapy session or a carpentry lesson?"

"Whichever one you want." He flicked the switch back on and the elevator jumped back to life. Before he got off at the parking garage, he turned to look at her again. "And make sure to invite Yarah if she's still there. I don't her or Abby to come in tomorrow. Keep them at your place as long as possible." And with that he left.

But Ziva barely noticed. Invite… oh, this was good. This was really good. Ziva was actually just going to give Nofia the tapes, but if both she and Abby spent the night at her house… by dawn they would know who Abby had been talking to, how and when. Perhaps Abby was being shy or perhaps she was deliberately withholding, but there was no way she could fool two Mossad assassins at the same time. No, they would have their answer by the end of the night, one way or another.

;-) ;-) ;-)

"Abby, I think w-we should call it a night."

"Yeah, probably, I just don't like leaving things unfinished."

"But everything is finished. At least until we get more evidence."

"We haven't solved the case."

Yarah sighed. She really liked Abby, but sometimes she wondered if she really understood the word 'team.' She had to let the team bring her evidence before she could process anything, but because they hadn't, she was going to sit here and wait for a magical, case-solving thought to strike her. And as long as Abby sat there, so would Yarah.

Nodding while fighting to keep her eyes open, Yarah sat in the chair next to Abby, who immediately protested. "No, you should go home. I'll wait here. You go, get some sleep."

"I will not leave until you do."

"How about you both do?"

The two forensic scientists spun around on their chairs to look at the newly entered Ziva. She smiled; they looked like twins, moving together like that. Quickly, she stopped herself from following that train of thought, and continued to talk.

"Come on, Gibbs orders. You both go home. I however, thought we could all go to my apartment, perhaps have a… slumber party?"

Yarah's eyes immediately lit, seeing the significance in the idea. Abby was less sure, but when she saw how excited Yarah was, she knew she couldn't refuse. Yarah wouldn't go without her, and Abby couldn't deny her mini-me anything.

"All right, let's go."

;-) ;-) ;-)

**This chapter is shorter than others, but slumber party next chapter. That's going to be fun. **

**Reviews, as always, are greatly appreciated. Also, if you wouldn't mind answering the questions I had up above, my brain would be less confused, which would also be appreciated.**

**Lastly, if you have any slumber party games you would like to see our girls play, let me know. I planned on just having it be humorous, but perhaps some secrets should be revealed? Nothing crying worthy, I don't want a sniffling slumber party, but perhaps secret crushes or the like? Or should we keep it completely humorous? Let me know. **


	5. Slumber Party part 1

**So do you know what's worse than Word and the internet both breaking at the same time? When they switch off which ones broken so, even though you wrote a chapter two weeks ago, you can't get it updated because when you can get into fanfiction you can't open a Word document. And when you can open a Word document, you can't get on the internet. So I apologize for the wait, though really, my trashy computer should be the one apologizing.**

**I'm actually wrote this the day after I posted the last chapter. I'm kind of amazed with myself. It usually takes me almost a week (as I'm sure you guys have noticed). But I was feeling kind of down and I thought this might cheer me up. It would probably cheer me up more if I had more reviews… hint hint.**

**Anyway, a huge thank you to NCIS-Ziva-Abby for the sweetest compliment I've ever gotten. All of my reviews mean a lot to me, but my eyes nearly popped out of my head when I read yours. You made me so happy! I've said it before and I'll say it again: yay for happy!**

**Hmm, I do feel better. Oh, and I know this is rated T but it's been pretty un-T before now, but there are some, um, more-T themes in this chapter. So, fair warning. Anyway, here it is!**

;-) ;-) ;-)

Within the hour, Ziva, Abby, and Nofia were lying on their stomachs in a circle, clutching alcohol and laughing their asses off in their drunken stupor. Or, at least Abby was, and who could blame her? She had had two shots of vodka and was nursing a glass of bourbon. After all, once you've worked with Gibbs, you drink bourbon. Ziva and Nofia were drinking whiskey. Well, actually, they were drinking apple juice with the tinniest splash of whiskey so it still had the smell but they stayed sober. Of course, it tasted like shit, but their tongues were still firmly inside their heads, whereas Abby's… not so much.

"Okay okay my turn!" Abby gasped. "Um… never have I ever… worn the shame outfit two daysh in a row!"

"Yes, you have, whenever we have a long case!"

"Okay, well, three daysh then!"

Somehow this struck her as hilarious, and she promptly burst into fits of laughter, which the other two joined in on.

Suddenly, she sat up, all seriousness. "Well? Have you?"

Ziva grabbed her drink and shoved it into Abby's face. "Abigail Scuito, I trained with Mossad. When you are following a terrorist on foot you do not bring extra clothes. Too much baggage would be suspicious. I am proud to say I have survived wearing the same clothes for two and a half weeks." And with that, she finished off her drink and resolutely put down a finger to the moans of disgust from her companions.

"And you, Yarie?"

"Well, once, b-but I didn't want to!"

"Yarie! I thought you were clean!" Abby pretended to faint in surprise, and Yarah rushed to reassure her.

"I am, I am, but I was kicked out of my place for a bit, and they would not let me back in to get any clothes. After a week of the same underwear, I broke in and grabbed my stuff."

"No way! Yarie,… haha, you're a… criminal!" With that, Abby dissolved into laughter again. "I need more bourbon. Ziva! Where'sh the bu… bourboun?"

"In the kitchen, my gothic queen," Ziva said with a dramatic gesture with her now empty glass. "And get me more of that moonpine."

"That doeshn't shound right…whatever." Mumbling to herself, Abby took both glasses and stumbled into the kitchen. Immediately, Ziva whipped her face around to glare at Nofia, her eyes and eyebrows meeting in anger.

"Very mature."

"Oh, you think that little story was about you?"

"I know it was."

"How egocentric. And it is 'moonshine,' not-"

"You think I do not know what it means? I wanted to see how intoxicated she is."

"Oh, so you are allowed to have good reasons behind your words and I am not? Again, how egocentric."

"Listen, you-" But Ziva cut herself off when she saw Abby ambling back, spilling alcohol and apple juice all over the floor.

"Here you go," she said, half falling half sitting down. Plopped, Ziva decided. She _plopped_ down.

"Okay, uh, who'sh turn?" Abby slurred around her cup.

"Wait, Abby, you called me a criminal! I am not a criminal. I mean, you would not be friends with a criminal, right?"

Ziva almost smacked herself. The story did have a purpose. She attacked Nofia for nothing. Damn. That was when she realized Abby still hadn't answered.

"Abby?"

But she refused to meet either of their gazes. "Who'sh turn ish it?"

"A-bby?"

"Mphloponphip"

"Abby!"

Finally, Abby looked up. "Not all criminalsh are ash bad ash you think!"

Both assassins could feel the other tense as the energy in the room began to buzz.

"Like who?"

"Well,… Johnny Landow."

The air hummed with excitement. "Who is Johnny Landow?"

"Thish guy I knew in high school."

_High school._ Ziva deflated, sighing. This wasn't who they were looking for. Nofia wasn't as convinced.

"That was high school, why are you thinking about him now?"

"He emailed me about a two months ago, wanted to catch up."

"Out of the blue."

"Yup."

"Completely unexpected."

"Uh-huh."

"Why?"

"He got into shome bad shtuff; drugsh, you know? And now he… he, uh… wanted… can we finish thish talk tomorrow? I'm sho… tired."

Before Abby finished the sentence her head was lying on her arm and her eyes were closed. Immediately, the officers sprang into action. Ziva pushed away her drink and patted her hand while Nofia lifted her head and gently slapped her cheeks.

"No, Abby, wake up. Not time for bed yet, time to keep talking. Come Abby, it is time to be awake…"

Nofia kept muttering nothings until Ziva took pity on her and stepped in.

"Abby I slept with Vance!"

"WHAT?!?!?!?" Abby yelled, sitting up so fast Nofia had to flip to her back to avoid being hit. "YOU DID WHAT?!?!?!?!"

"Nothing, Abby, what are you saying? Remember, you were telling us about your friend? Johnny, I believe?"

"Yeah, yeah, shorry, I thought… never mind." Shaking her head, Abby tried to focus through the alcoholic fog. "Um, Johnny, yeah. Sho he got bushted for drugsh, and wash in jail for a bit. An' he heard shomeone talk about me, he doeshn't remember who. Shomeone who'sh trial I… uh… what'sh that word again?"

"Went to? Were on the jury for?"

"No, no, shomething elshe…"

"Okay, you are the one from America here, Abby, you are the one who speaks English best."

"Calm down, _Yarah_, let her think a minute." Ziva said, putting extra emphasis on the alias, before turning to the completely wasted forensic scientist. "Abby?"

"Uh… I jusht don't remember the word… but I shat in the chair and told the jury what I found and the lawyers ashked me queshtionsh. What'sh that called?"

"I do not know right now. What does this have to do with Johnny?"

"Oh, yeah… what'sh that word…"

"Abby!"

"Right, yeah. Well the guy shaid my name and Johnny recognized it, and deshided when he got out he wash gonna email me."

"What did you two talk about?"

"Old timesh. Like, he wanted to know if I shtill had my shecret reshipe."

"Secret… recipe?"

Abby nodded vigorously before it started to make her feel nauseous. "We had chemishtry together. We were in the advanshed classhh, and one day the teacher shet out lotsh of chemicalsh and told ush to try and create all the colorsh. We did, but I alsho made this shimmery purple, almosht a purple-gold mixture. No one elshe could make it. From then on it wash my shorta shignature, whenever I handed in and mixture I died it thish purple color firsht. Pretty soon all the teachersh and shtudentsh knew about it and no one could copy it. They called it 'Abby'sh purple.'"

There was silence in the room, besides Abby's mumblings about her own color. Finally, the two pairs of brown eyes locked, each knowing what the other was thinking; this was how the terrorists were going to frame Abby. She herself called it her signature. Someone would see it, think of her and report it. If they didn't, the terrorists would themselves, anonymously, but make sure the call or email traced back to this Jonny Landow, if he was even still alive.

"Abby, does anyone else know how to make this mixture?"

"Nope," Abby said, closing her eyes and curling up. "Jusht me."

"You never told anyone?"

"Nope."

"You are sure? Abby, please stay awake, this is very important. You are positive no one else knows how to make this shade of purple?"

"Yesh, no one but me," Abby said through a yawn. She settled herself into a tighter ball before continuing.

"An Johnny Landow, of courshe."

:-0 :-0 :-0

**I didn't really think smiley-winkey0faces were appropriate after that. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! I tried to make the drunk-speak still easy to read, I hope it was. Leave a review if you have the time. **

**And I actually can't think of the word for the person who sits in the chair next to the judge and answers the lawyers' questions. They swear in, "Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, so help you god". Does anyone know this word? It's driving me crazy!**

**So the next chapter Ziva and Nofia have their own little sleepover. Not much plot-wise, you just learn more about Nofia and how she and Ziva know each other. **

**Oh, and to anyone who saw the season 7 preview: OH MY GOD!!!!!!**


	6. Slumber Party part 2

**Hey! So I feel like I'm constantly apologizing for for uploading late, so I'm just going to put this out there: I update slowly. I think it takes me longer to write 'chapters' than it does the rest of you. Honestly, I find it astounding how quickly you guys do that. But anyhow, I'm sorry I'm slow, but it's not really going to change. Sorry.**

**Oh my goodness I got four reviews last chapter! And long reviews! My heart is warm and fuzzy with feelings of love. PMing is hard (this site is so confusing!) so I'm answering you guys here.**

**Jtarh2o: No! No one (well one but only one) has answered any of my questions. I feel shriveled from the lack of knowledge. Boo shriveled.**

**Jen-NCIS-Lover: You're amazing. You're review made me so happy. And it was so LONG! That made me happy, too. Yay for happy!**

**NCIS-Ziva-Abby: I love hearing from you! And I'm reading one of your stories (I'm sorry I don't remember which one of the top of my head) and it's really good!**

**La dee da. Nofia and Ziva coming up. I started writing these chapters in a notebook but then my friends were making fun of me so now all the characters and places have codenames. Nofia is Nancy. Ziva is Sarah. Abby is still Abby because it's a common enough name.**

**But you probably don't care about that. Oh and they're talking in Hebrew. Figured writing it in English might make it easier for you guys to understand, though ;-)**

;-) ;-) ;-)

Getting an unconscious anyone onto a bed is difficult, but getting an unconscious, 5'10", could-vomit-any-moment woman with 3-inch platform leather boots onto a bed is even harder. Ziva was not enjoying it. But she couldn't figure out how Abby's boots came off, and didn't want to sit in front of Abby's will-spew-chunks-at any-moment-mouth long enough to find out. So she tugged, she pushed, she dragged, she rolled, and finally got Abby to the side of the bed.

How the hell was she going to get her _on_ it?

_Mossad did not train me for this_, Ziva thought, as she slipped her arms underneath Abby's knees and back. She heaved her up, and managed to get Abby on the edge of the bed. Smiling despite herself, Ziva rolled Abby closer to the center of the bed. Placing a trash can next to the bed close to Abby's head, Ziva sighed, sat, and leaned back against the bed.

This wasn't good. Mossad had the information they wanted. Ziva mentally corrected herself; Mossad having the information was good, the fact that it meant Nofia's departure was not. Abby was so attached to her 'Yarie,' and even Gibbs was affectionate to her. She got along with everyone in the best way for them; she listened raptly to Ducky's stories, exulted in assistant life with Palmer, stuttered and blushed around her 'crush' Tony, and showed awe at McGee's computer skills. She reminded Gibbs of his daughter, Abby of a sister she didn't have.

And Ziva… she reminded Ziva of a life she left behind. Of a people she left behind. Of a family…

The door opening yanked Ziva out of her musings. She didn't need to look to know who it was.

"You reported in?"

No response.

"Nofia?"

Still nothing.

Ziva rolled her eyes. She remembered this game; sneak up on the unsuspecting higher-ranking Mossad officer. Why? Because the children of Mossad needed to play, but their parents refused to buy them toys. It weakened them.

How was she to deny a child the one stress-reducing exercise she was ever allowed to know? So Ziva sat very still, and waited for her 'capture.'

She had barely finished the thought when she felt a knife press to her neck.

"Very nice, Nofia, though I did hear you enter the apartment. But you came into this room silently. Well done."

But instead of Nofia's smooth metzo voice, a gruff bass answered her.

"Nofia, eh? Is that the little bitch I shot outside?"

Ziva went still and mentally went through ways to diffuse the situation. "Who are you?"

"Not Nofia."

"I got that. Who are you?"

The knife stayed pressed to Ziva's neck while her assailant walked around to stand in front of her.

"Guess."

Slowly, so as not to force the knife any deeper into her carotid artery, she looked up to see her attacker, straight into the eyes of… Nofia.

"You. Little. Shit!"

All the air whooshed out of Ziva in those three words she spat at the laughing assassin. She grabbed Nofia's shirt and dragged her into the living room, shutting the door so they didn't wake Abby, then threw her onto floor.

Nofia rolled to a stand, still grinning.

"You little shit!"

"You said that already."

"And I'll say it again. You little shit."

Then Ziva realized what she should have realized back in the bedroom: Nofia was laughing. _Laughing._ She couldn't even remember the last time that happened. So she did what any normal person would.

She picked up a pillow from the couch and used it to smack Nofia in the stomach.

Now it was Ziva's turn to laugh. But not for long. Nofia's retaliatory pillow-throw cought Ziva where she lived; right in the head.

Soon the two ran out of pillows to throw, and neither could quite remember who tackled who first, but they did know that fifteen minutes later they were in a gasping mess on the floor.

Until Nofia shot up like cork out of a champagne bottle under extreme pressure.

"What am I doing?" she muttered to herself. "Don't let America do this to you, too."

At that Ziva propped herself up on her elbows to glare at the girl who was currently rearranging her pillows. "What do you mean, 'too'?"

"I have a mission to accomplish and I am lying around doing nothing productive. Definitely an American attribute."

"Sounds more like a Tony attribute to me. Nofia, it's okay to have fun sometimes."

"Not when there is a terrorist on the loose."

Ziva sighed. How was she to get Nofia to understand what it took her almost year to comprehend herself? Slowly she stood and moved to directly in front of Nofia. With one hand under her chin and one on her shoulder, Ziva spoke as soon as she knew she had the child's full attention.

"Nofia, there will always be a terrorist on the loose. You can't kill them all."

"So I should give up? I can't kill them all so I shouldn't worry about killing any?"

"I didn't say that."

"Really? Because it sure as hell sounded like it."

"How did this happen to you? You were such a happy child."

"Things change."

"You still are a child in so many ways."

"Children don't know how to kill with a Post-it."

Suddenly unsure, Ziva took a step back. There was something she was missing, she could tell. Something that was putting that hardness back into those brown eyes. Brown eyes that had been blue once upon a time, before she was even a week old. Ziva remembered the day Nofia was born, and couldn't reconcile that gurgling infant with this… soldier. Warrior. Assassin. Killer. All the names Ziva had hated being labeled as she suddenly realized were true as she stood there looking into the eyes a younger her.

"What aren't you telling me?"

"Nothing important."

"Tell me anyway."

"No."

With that one word Ziva's precarious hold on her self-control broke.

"God! Do you hear yourself? You're a miniature Eli David, do you realize that? You're me up until a few years ago. No games, rigid discipline, any moment of anything besides strictly regulated work is something to be embarrassed over and punished for. This isn't a life, Nofia, trust me, I know. I lived it before you even spoke!"

"Who are you to tell me what to do?" Nofia screamed back, finally unable to contain herself. "Don't you know what they say about you? Ziva David, once fearless, now overcome by emotions, unable to function on even the most basic levels. They think that by me coming here I will be as ruined as you!" Nofia took a breathe to steady her voice before continuing much quieter but with no less rage. "Every time we are together it is just another mark against me. And I can not afford any more marks, Ziva. You should know."

Silence seeped across the room like a deathly fog. Ziva did understand. She didn't want to, but she couldn't help but continue to see herself in the younger girl's eyes.

"Okay," she said softly. "But for what it is worth, I am glad we had fun, no matter how short lived it was."

Dropping her gaze, Nofia finished rearranging the pillows. When she spoke, she looked Ziva in the eye, but there was no more fight in her gaze. "I reported in. the Director is not yet sure what action he wishes to take, so for right now I am still Yarah Alves."

"All right. You should stay the night."

"Ziva-"

"-So that Abby does not wake up and become suspicious when you are missing." When Nofia grudgingly nodded her assent, Ziva continued. "I do not believe anyone should be in the same bed as Abby right now, seeing as she may throw up at any moment. Would you like to sleep in the couch?"

"No. I will sleep on the floor."

"That is not necessary-"

"Yes, it is."

The two women stared at each other. Once upon a time they had been so close. But now, time had worn away at their friendship, leaving them miles apart. Someone had to make the first step.

"Okay. You sleep where you want, Nofia. But if you change your mind, just let me know."

;-) ;-) ;-)

**Wow, that was way more angst-y than I originally intended it to be. But I hope you like it anyway. Oh, and I'm not sure if I'm going to do a 'morning after' chapter about what happens when they all wake up. Let me know if you want one. **

**I'm sooooooo excited for the premiere tonight!!!!! Words cannot describe how long this day felt. And for any of you reading this on 9/22 at 8/7c pm, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!??!?!? GO WATCH THE PREMIERE!!!!!!!**


	7. Preparations

**So did y'all see our lovely, and by lovely I mean mind blowingly AMAZING, season premiere? Because I did. I thought it was lovely (see above for definition of lovely). I liked Reunion, too, but not as much as Truth and Consequences. **

**Funny story. I have a paper cut on my finger, a really bad one. It's making it kind of painful to type. Maybe that's not funny. Well, you don't really read my stories because of my little notes at the top, so it probably doesn't really matter if it is funny or not.**

**Once again, they're speaking in Hebrew.**

;-) ;- ) ;-)

Nofia had taken back the wire she had given Ziva, saying they now had the intel Mossad wanted, and Ziva's cooperation was no longer needed.

That was a month ago.

After that Ziva had only seen Nofia at NCIS, and that was as Yarah, Abby's bright-eyed assistant who had finally managed to get rid of her stutter. She had no idea what was going on with the case, and it was starting to annoy the hell out of her.

Three days after the sleepover Ziva had cornered Nofia in the elevator, but Nofia had simply not spoken and stared straight ahead. Ziva was prepared to wait her out but she got a call from Gibbs telling her to switch the damn power back on so he could go get his coffee.

Since then she had tried cornering Nofia in less frequented places like the last stall in the basement bathroom, but they were less frequented by Nofia as well as everyone else.

Finally, partly because Gibbs was getting suspicious but largely due to a personal phone call from a higher ranking Mossad officer ordering her to leave Nofia alone, she backed off.

  

Ziva lit the _yartzeit_ candle and watched the flame flicker through the thick glass. Another day, another death. Today was the anniversary of the death of a childhood friend. Most Jews only lit _yartzeit_ candles for family, but her mother always said, "If it feels like family, it is family," so Ziva had always lit candles for anyone she was close to.

Nothing depressed her more than looking in the drawer where she kept them. No one person should have so many dead, but she did.

Sighing and sipping her beer, Ziva sat on the floor of her kitchen. She knew remembering was healthy, but no one had ever said it was easy.

"Ziva?"

Nofia was standing in the doorway, looking down at Ziva with a hard face but pained eyes. Ziva jumped slightly but hid it well. She should have known Nofia would show up eventually. She started to stand when she noted the look in the other girl's eyes. Ziva knew that expression. It was the one that crossed her face every time she was given an assignment she didn't want to carry through. She slowly stood, so she was looking Nofia in the eye.

"Yes?"

There was a pause, a hesitation, before the response. But Ziva knew what that pause meant as well, and knew it was intentional; Nofia was telling her she was leaving out information, meaning she had been ordered not to, and someone was listening in on their conversation.

"They want me to stay at NCIS for a while longer. Mossad hasn't been able to find the emails, and until they do I'm not to leave Abby's side."

"And when they do find the emails?"

"They'll trace their origins, and see what's going on there."

"What's going on? Don't you mean 'whether or not there's a Hamas suicide camp?'"

"It's quite possible these are innocent emails from an old classmate."

"My ass."

Nofia looked at her strangely, then put her hand on her hip. Her shirt was bunched oddly. _No_, Ziva realized, _there's a wire underneath her shirt. She's warning me to stop asking questions. No… to stop questioning Mossad._

Of course. Mossad wanted to know if they could trust her to fully brief her. But Nofia did. She didn't want to trick Ziva. Sometime in the past few months, she and Ziva had grown closer, though they were still so far from where they used to be.

Ziva shook herself, and answered in the best way possible. "I suppose it is possible. Though I think it is unlikely. But we'll wait for further orders, and act then, yes?"

A smiling Nofia nodded; Ziva had passed. Even now she was getting told through her earwig to brief her, but to leave out… Nofia concealed her frown. But she would, of course, follow orders, and leave that information out.

Finally, Ziva could not wait any longer.

"Well? What's actually going on?"

Nofia raised her eyebrows at Ziva's impatience and stared at her just long enough to make Ziva uncomfortable before answering. "They have been planning a meeting."

"Abby and Johnny Landow?"

"Ms. Scuito and fake Landow, yes. The real Landow is a) not a convict and b) dead. A little less than six months ago. Murdered. The police don't know by whom."

"Hamas."

"You will notice I never said we did not know."

Ziva forced herself to breath, and reminded herself that Mossad was probably still listening to their conversation. She would be excluded from the mission if she appeared to be displaying unnecessary emotions on Abby's behalf.

"So what's plan?"

"Ms. Scuito goes to the meet. We follow."

"Absolutely not. Abby is innocent. She has done nothing wrong. I do not care how many Israeli lives it saves, if we start letting one die to save the many now we will never know where to draw the line. And I refuse to have the downfall of the morals of Mossad on my head."

"Are you done? Of course we are not going to let them take Ms. Scuito. However, we want to have a visual of what these terrorists look like. And, perhaps, if we are lucky, they will unknowingly divulge information we can use. Do not worry for your friend; there will be more Officers there than you have ever seen outside of headquarters."

While calming at the knowledge that Abby would not be sacrificed, Ziva noted the way Nofia said the word 'friend.' She didn't spit it out the way she used to, like it was a dirty word and she was a nun. She was changing. NCIS was rounding her out, refilling the holes Mossad and her family had created. Ziva couldn't help but wonder if they had that effect on everyone, and if her transformation had been so obvious. And so needed.

"We have to tell Gibbs who you are first. If he finds out we led Abby into a dangerous situation without him there and without his knowledge… not only will my liaison position be history, but Mossad will never find either of our bodies."

The smallest of smiles tugged at Nofia's lips before quickly disappearing into her usual expressionless persona.

"Yes, he will be told. As will the others. The Director does not want an international incident."

"They will want to know how we know each other, Nofia. And I will tell them the truth. I thought you should know."

Once again Nofia looked pained for a second before the look disappeared, but once again the shame stayed in her eyes.

"Yes, I suppose you will have to."

The words were barely a whisper.

"It's not your fault, you know. No one ever blamed you." Ziva couldn't think of a way to comfort the child, but as soon as those words left her mouth she knew that was not the way. Nofia's eyes flashed with anger before becoming dull and detached.

"It's the past. The future is what is important. We tell them in two days. Ms. Scuito's meeting is in a week and a half. Practice your aim; you and I will be on sniping. The nest is less than a mile away, but through many buildings."

With that she turned to leave but stopped after a few steps to reluctantly turn when Ziva called her name.

"Nofia. Why don't you stay here tonight? It's late, and a long drive to your apartment. We could catch up."

"No. I will be fine."

Once more Nofia headed towards the door only to be stopped by the older officer's voice.

"Nofia. Please stay. I'll only keep asking."

"Ziva… No."

"Okay. But I will ask you every time you are here to spend the night. I asked you all those months ago, and I will continue to ask until the day you leave. And I want you to know, Nofia, that if you ever need anything, I will be right here."

Silence engulfed the apartment but Ziva was all right with it. She had realized last month when they had talked at their 'slumber party' just how deep Nofia's scars went. She did not know how much longer she had, but she was determined to help heal them, or at least heal the ones she knew she was responsible for. And she was going to start by being the first person to promise to help Nofia no matter what.

"I have to go."

As expected, the young officer scuttled from the room as quickly as possible, unable to deal with the emotions she was feeling.

Ziva smiled. Feeling emotions for the first time was difficult, still she knew from experience life was better with them. But then she frowned. After this was over Nofia was going to go back to Metzada, where emotions were ripped from you to protect you. Emotions got you killed in Mossad. Instead of helping her, was Ziva only setting her up to die?

:-0 :-0 :-0

**Oh no! Major suspense!**

**So thank you to those of you who reviewed! I'm going to put these at the end so those of you who don't care can skip them easier.**

**Freyasakura: Yay! I love long reviews. And yay for sunshine! However, I now have a question for you: were you protesting the lack of Tiva in NCIS the show or in my story? Because if you're talking the show, then I agree with you. Though I actually don't want them to be a couple. I just want them to… release their tension. But if you're talking my story, then if enough people agree with you and want some Tiva action, I can certainly make that happen.**

**DD2: Thank you! I've been working on Nofia a while, I hope you like the revelations next chapter.**

**Jtarh2o: I know I PMed you, but I also want to thank you publicly for answering my questions. Yay for answers!**

**Scottiedog: one more chapter before their out in the field. But after that it will be almost all action until the end.**

**NCIS-Ziva-Abby: Yay! One of my favorite reviewers! Is that a word? I'm not sure. So did you like the premiere? And Reunion?**

**Jen-NCIS-Lover: Another favorite reviewer! Still not sure if that's a word. I'm sorry about your cold. I hope it's gone by now. So did you love the premiere as much as I did?**

**Whew! I love all of you! Sorry, it's kind of early for me right now because my computer decided not to save so I had to retype this entire chapter but I wanted to finish it so that you guys could get it sooner. I'm a little tired. Sorry if I stop making sense. **

**Leave a review if you will, don't if you won't. Any guesses as to who Nofia is? I think I came up with something original but still guessable. Anyone want to give it a shot? And what is the difference between hits and visitors? No one has been able to answer yet.**


	8. The Truth part 1

**Okay, guys, so I'm trying to get this out by the end of the week, but I'm not feeling especially inspired. So, I guess what I'm saying is, I'm sorry if it sucks. I'm doing my best. Boo for no inspiration.**

_Italics_ **is Hebrew. Later I might change that, but for now, that's it. **

**Who is really excited for ****Good Cop, Bad Cop****? Besides me, I mean. **

;-) ;-) ;-)

"Gibbs, we need to talk."

Of all the things Gibbs had been expecting to come out of his Liaison Officer's mouth, that wasn't it. He looked up to see her standing in front of his desk, looking like the weight of the world was on her shoulders but relieved to finally be sharing the burden. And he was relieved that she was finally willing to. He hadn't worried this much about a member of his team since Jenny sent DiNozzo on that damn Frog mission. He hadn't expected Ziva to share, though. But now that she was he wasn't going to let her hold back anything.

"All right. Conference room?"

"No, autopsy. I need to speak with everyone where no one can look in."

Gibbs frowned; that didn't sound good. But he nodded and stood.

"DiNozzo, McGee, autopsy, now."

:-* :-* :-*

Finally, everyone was assembled in autopsy; Gibbs, Tony, McGee, Ducky, Vance, Abby, even Palmer, because Nofia insisted he not be left out. She was standing next to Abby, but knew she wouldn't be for long.

Truthfully, Nofia thought she would miss being Yarah, being normal, being wanted. She would miss Abby's encouragements and easy babbling, her lack of walls and suspicions. She would miss the fatherly way Gibbs kissed her forehead when she did something well, McGee's awe in her computer skills, how simple it was to make Tony smile. She would miss Ducky's stories, and surprisingly, next to Abby and Ziva, she thought she would miss Jimmy most of all. He had insisted on "Assistant Assessments" once a week, so every Sunday they went out for lunch and quizzed each other on forensics and anatomy. It would be impossible for her to forget this year's 'birthday'; he was the only one she told, and he had kissed her so sweetly, making her forget that she was lying to him. Nothing had happened, but it had made her smile.

But now all that was over. The warmth, the security, happiness. Now it was back to the business of survival and protection.

Ziva moved to the head of the room and faced the assembled team + Vance. Even though he already knew, she wanted him to be there to vouch for Nofia in case things got… messy.

"Thank you all for coming. As I'm sure you have noticed, I have been a little preoccupied lately. It is time that you know why. I wish I could have told you sooner, but for the safety of hundreds I could not. I was also ordered not to divulge anything by both Director Vance and my father."

"So this has to do with big bad Mossad, huh?" Tony asked, earning himself a slap to the back of the head.

"DiNozzo, shut up," Gibbs muttered, before turning back to Ziva. "Continue."

"Right, well, the thing is, it is more complicated than that. And I am not the one you should be asking questions, because I know very little. Nofia?"

Everyone, minus Vance and, of course, Nofia, looked at Ziva like she had sprouted horns and a tail. And then when Yarah started walking forwards, they looked at her like she had sprouted horns and a tail. But once she reached Ziva, she turned back around to face the others, and something silver glinted at her throat; a Star of David. Identical to Ziva's, only this one was silver instead of gold.

It was all Gibbs needed. The secrecy, Ziva's frequent visits to Labby, everything clicked into place once he saw that necklace.

It took the others a little longer. Well, actually, they didn't get it at all, and just continued to stare. Nofia sighed; they weren't making this easy. But she was supposed to be emotionless, not care what they thought of her. So she raised her chin and glazed her eyes and spoke with her usual accent and lack of emotion.

"My name is Nofia Mazal, not Yarah Alves. I am an Officer of the Mossad sent undercover into your agency to stop a terrorist attack on Tel Aviv that would result in the death of hundreds. I had the consent of both Director Vance and Director David, and was strictly instructed to keep my true identity secret from everyone. This was complicated because Ziva and I knew each other from a long time ago, and as I had warned the Directors, she recognized me. However, she became an asset instead of interference and… I was lucky to have her."

Ziva almost laughed at Nofia's hesitation before she said those words. She was still in the Mossad Never Compliments mindset. Of course, the look of pure shock on everyone else's face dampened Ziva's humor. Especially Abby's and, strangely, Palmer's, expressions. They looked devastated.

"Why?" Abby whimpered. "Why us? Why would you do this to us?"

Once again Nofia pushed all her emotions away and answered as matter-of-factly as possible.

"We had intelligence saying that you, Ms. Scuito, were going to be framed for the attack. The consequences of an American attack on Israel would be dire, to say the least. Using your 'Abby purple,' as you call it, they were going to effectively sign your signature on what would probably be the biggest bomb anyone in this room has ever seen. However, we did not know this when I first came. All we knew was you were going to be framed. It was my mission to uncover the how and who."

A single tear ran down Abby's porcelain cheek. "You tricked me," she whispered.

Nofia looked at Ziva helplessly, who glared back.

"_Comfort her you idiot!_"

"_How? No, Ziva, I think you should."_

"_Nofia Mazal, comfort that poor girl before she breaks down completely."_

As if on cue, another tear ran down a white cheek, which was slowly but surely gaining more color. Nofia had no idea what to do. Hissing and insult at her, Ziva went over and gathered Abby into her arms.

"No, Abby, she was protecting you. She just did not know any other way. You would never have given her the information she needed if she asked you straight out because you did not know what the right information was. But now she needs your help, so you have to believe she never meant to hurt you. My cousin may do many questionable things but she never sets out to harm the innocent."

With that sentence, the world stopped. Everyone in the room stopped breathing, including Ziva who had suddenly realized what she just said. Abby jerked out of Ziva's embrace and said the words everyone was thinking.

"YOUR COUSIN?"

As one the group looked over at Nofia, who was glaring at Ziva in such a familiar fashion they knew it had to be true.

Gibbs had had enough of getting information in short bursts. He strode up to Nofia, put his hands on her waist, and lifted her onto the autopsy table. She seemed so stunned by the action she didn't do anything other than grab his forearms to steady herself. He leaned close so the were eye to eye, and he was pleased to see her neither give ground nor glare back.

"All right, now I ask the questions, got it? And you'll answer with the truth or you'll find yourself on the street, Ms. Mazal, you understand?"

"Yes, Special Agent Gibbs, you mean to interrogate me. And you will use your knowledge of human foibles to act as a lie detector. Therefore, it is to my benefit to answer truthfully the first time you ask a question in order to gain your trust."

Trying and failing to conceal his grin at her matter-of-fact summary of his attempt at threatening her, he began his questioning.

"Name?"

"Nofia Mazal."

"Origin?"

"Israel."

"Relation to Ziva?"

"Cousin. Our mothers were sisters."

"Were?"

"Both dead."

"Your father?"

"It would be nice to know."

"Who raised you?"

"Eli David."

"Since?"

"Seven years old."

"Current age?"

"Nineteen."

At this there was an audible gasp. Gibbs narrowed his eyes, but could find no indications that she was lying. And, really, if she was lying, then she was probably even younger than nineteen. And if that was the case, Gibbs wasn't sure he wanted to know.

"Education?"

"Israeli equivalent of a GED at sixteen. Whatever courses I need for an assignment."

"So you do have a degree in forensics?"

"Yes."

"Why were you chosen for this assignment?"

"My Portuguese is the best."

"You're lying."

"I am. But you are not going to learn the truth today. Move on."

Vance cleared his throat. "She's right, Gibbs. She isn't authorized to give out that information. She has been ordered to answer truthfully every question you come up with to gain your trust besides that one. Move one."

Gibbs glared, both Vance and Nofia glared back. He sighed. He'd move one. But he wanted something important, because he wasn't trusting her unless she trusted him.

"How did your mother die?"

"Gibbs!"

That came from Ziva. She angrily walked forward and stood between her cousin and her boss. "That is not important and very personal."

"Trust goes both ways, Ziva. She wants our help then we have to trust her. And I'm not trusting her until she proves how much this means to her."

Ziva opened her mouth to protest but closed it when she felt Nofia's hand on her shoulder.

"He's right, Ziva. They feel betrayed. They are not like us; trust makes up their team, not orders. They want to see the ugliest chapter of my life? Let them. I am not about to let my… humiliation... stand in front of saving innocents."

Describing the circumstances of her mother's death was going to half kill Nofia, and they both knew it. Nothing got through the tough Mossad exterior besides for this one thing. Ziva glares at Gibbs; he didn't understand what he was asking. Then she turned back around, and gently kissed Nofia's temple. "_I will be here, in case you need me,_" she whispered in her ear before straightening. With one last glower at Gibbs, she moved to stand next to Abby once more.

Nofia raised her chin to look at Gibbs.

"You want to know about my parents? How my mother died? My father's part in it? Fine. But once I tell you, I am in charge. You will help me with this mission like you are being ordered to, and you will let me make the final decisions. Agreed?"

"Agreed."

:-0 :-0 :-0

**Please don't kill me! It was just too long! And this was really the only place to cut it off. And I'm updating earlier than usual, so you really shouldn't kill me. And I'll update again before this time next week. Deal?**

**Ncischuckluver: Thanks for the review! I haven't heard from you before. Welcome to my story! And I'm sorry, but I have to say it; you were kinda bored this Saturday, huh? I mean, my story was way back on page 10 or something. Did you spend all day reading fan fiction to get all the way back there? Not that I'm complaining, of course, but it amused me because I was doing the same thing.**

**Suchrandomness: Another newbie! Welcome! And, to what you said? Oh yes. But not yet. But when it does, let hilarity ensue.**

**DD2: Hey! What's up? That's so sweet! And yes, I definitely do. I prefer to handwrite before I type, so I have an entire notebook where I outline stories and have pages devoted to my personal characters' analysis and development. One page is purely Nofia's. I know it's weird, but I do it for all my other stories, so why should this be any different? And don't worry, I recycle!**

**QueenKaitlyn: I like the name. It's kinda like mine! And thank you for your answers, even if you're not sure they're correct, they're still better than nothing. Yay for something! And welcome to my story!**

**Jen-NCIS-lover: One of my favorite reviewers! Welcome back! I'm glad you're feeling better, though now I'm sick and I'm convinced you infected me (even if I know that's not really possible). Yes! The premiere was AMAZING!!!!!!! I've watched it multiple too, don't worry. And Reunion! Not as good, but still mind blowing! And now Inside Man (I'm assuming you've seen it)! And I'm going to go crazy if this Tuesday doesn't come soon! Good Cop, Bad Cop is going to be EPIC! I can feel it. I know! They kissed (kind of)!!! Yay for Tiva kisses!**

**Freyasakura: Another review from you! Now I'm all happy! I feel the same way, kind of; I want them together, but I'm not sure how I feel about them being in a real relationship, you know? And thanks! My paper cut is all better now!**

**Hey, guys, I have 19 reviews. That's crazy! And it makes me so happy! Yay for happy!**

**SPOILERS: who here is going crazy waiting for ****Good Cop, Bad Cop****? Me!! I'm going to go completely bonkers by this Tuesday! Seriously! I mean, I think I've already asked who's excited half a million times. That should tell you something.**


	9. The Truth part 2

**My goodness you guys are persistent. I take it you really liked the last chapter. Which is funny because I was worried you guys were going to hate it! Guess I was wrong, huh?**

**So this is it. The story. There are more secrets to be unearthed about the mysterious Ms. Mazal, and they are almost all about to be revealed. Almost. What can I say; I wanted to keep a few mysteries in the air.**

**You know those fics you read and you can't help but think that the author could use some serious therapy? Well, I hope this isn't that bad. It's sad and messed up, but I think we all know the David's are a sad and messed up bunch and I wanted her to fit in, even though Nofia's technically a Mazal.**

**Oh, and a shout out to anyone who makes youtube videos for NCIS. You rock. They're all I listen to anymore. You are an extremely talented bunch.**

;-) ;-) ;-)

Nofia lightly shoved Gibbs away from her and slid from the autopsy table. If she was going to do this she wasn't going to be sitting like she was a three year old at a doctor's appointment. Being able to move would be comforting.

_No, _she told herself firmly, _I don't need comfort. I am not a weak child anymore. I simply prefer to stand._

It was difficult to swallow that this got her so shaken up she resorted to lying to herself. It was a Mossad Officer's duty to have no weak points, but sometimes Nofia thought that just made their weak points worse because they had no way to deal with them. Look at Ziva, she shot her brother. Any director with their head on straight would force her to be in therapy for the rest of time, but it wasn't done that way in Mossad. She was simply expected to move one. And now, whenever someone so much as mentioned Ari, Ziva forgot how to breathe.

But that wasn't the point. Nofia sighed. She might as well admit the truth. She had been dreading this moment since the Director told her she would have to tell them to gain their trust.

Breathing deep, she looked around the room. Abby's eyes were still glistening, and Jimmy was trying to pretend his weren't. DiNozzo, Ducky, and Gibbs all had an identical glare, like she was a dog who had pissed on the floor after promising not to. McGee was glaring, too, but he seemed slightly unsure as to why this harrowing tale was going to convince Gibbs of her trustworthiness. Vance, who knew the story, looked like he wished he could be anywhere else, like losing his job was worth not hearing her tale recounted one more time.

And Ziva. Ziva was giving her courage, telling her she was not alone, saying she understood it was painful, that if she needed a hand to squeeze Ziva's was ready and waiting.

Nofia took a deep breathe. And began.

"My mother died in a fire, but it was not an accident. She had met my father eight years earlier and became pregnant with me almost immediately. They married, quickly, and everything seemed perfect. So perfect that four years later they had another child, my younger sister, Kitra.

"That was when things went down mound-"

"Hill," Ziva corrected quietly, causing Tony to smirk and Gibbs to glare.

"Let her finish."

"Yes, well, downhill." Nofia paused, focusing on breathing. She could do this; she just had to let the words come. "My father started coming home late, keeping secrets, getting angry over the smallest misdeeds. He never hit Kitra or me, and I do not think he hit our mother, though being so young it is not likely I would have known.

"We lived like that for three years, constantly worried and scared. The only one who ever smiled anymore was Kiki, happy in her infant oblivion. I was only four years older, but it was old enough.

"One day, a few weeks before my seventh birthday, my mother followed our father to work. She thought he was having an affair, but instead she found he was… selling secrets… to Hamas."

Here Nofia had to pause to swallow the bile that always rose in her throat when she thought of being the child of a terrorist, a traitor. But she steeled herself, knowing it was only going to get worse.

"She hurried away, but he had spotted her. Ziva was babysitting that day, feeding Kiki, while I played on the floor with Tali. This wasn't unusual; it was an easy way for Ziva to make money and my mother did not have to worry about our safety while she worked. But that day she came home early and insisted Ziva leave immediately and take Tali with her. This Ziva did, but as soon as she was home she called her father to tell him what had happened.

"Meanwhile, my mother was dressing Kiki and me in our winter clothes and putting food and water bottles in our pockets as fast as she could. Once she was done she picked Kiki up, grabbed my hand, and ran from the house. But my father was waiting.

"He forced us back into the house at gunpoint. Once we were inside he started throwing everything onto the floor and screaming, the gun never leaving the center of my mother's forehead. I was so frightened I could not even understand what he was saying. However, I understood when he asked to hold Kiki. My mother told him to shoot her. He would have to drag her child from her lifeless arms. He laughed, and asked who would then take care of me. At which point he turned the gun on me, and said if she did not hand over my sister I was not going to see seven.

"She handed Kiki over, but not before telling him if he hurt her she would kill him in a way so painful people in China would hear his screams. He laughed, but handled my sister gently. The gun never left my forehead while he slipped a bomb vest over Kitra's small shoulders and handed her back to my mother."

At this there was an audible gasp from Abby.

"Your father strapped a bomb to his own daughter?"

Nofia sighed. Abby wasn't used to this kind of violence. To be honest neither was McGee or Jimmy. She hadn't grown up fearing her father or anybody she was close to. Despite doing forensics for grisly murder and ghastly murder, she still felt shock at the idea of people not being essentially good. It was the same for McGee, the same for Jimmy; the idea of a father not caring about his own flesh and blood to the point of callously killing them was beyond their comprehension. They saw the world in black and white, not the shades of grey she saw.

"Abby… it is only going to get worse. If you want to leave I understand."

Too late Nofia realized this was the last thing she should have said. Up went the scientist's chin and the sparkle in her eye became more danger than tears.

"No. I deserve to know who's been coning me for months."

"This is not who I am, Abby. This is just… something that happened. If you want to stay I will not stop you, but I also will not lessen the impact of the story. Special Agent Gibbs wants to hear it all in return for his trust, so he will hear the unmodified version.

"With Kiki wearing a bomb and a gun pointed at my frontal lobe, my mother did not have much bargaining power. So when my father forced us farther back into the house and ordered us to stay inside she complied. He said he had a GPS in one of our arms that he had planted years earlier; if he saw it move, he would detonate the bomb.

"As soon as he left, my mother attempted to remove the bomb. She was Tza'hal, not Mossad, but-"

"Tza'hal?" The question came from Tony.

"Israeli Defense Force." The answer came from Ducky. Nofia felt a small smile tug at her lips. Was there anything the medical examiner did not know?

"Yes, IDF, not Mossad, but she was relatively adept at disarming bombs. She carefully found the wires she needed to cut, told me to watch Kiki, and went to find scissors or a knife. That was the last time I saw her."

Nofia had to pause here again. This was the part she did not like to retell. This was the part she had trouble with; the part where her emotions always threatened to crush her, drag her down into its never ending depths and smother her with its intensity. She couldn't help it. And she did what she had sworn she wouldn't. She sent a pleading look in Ziva's direction.

Immediately Ziva moved to her cousin's side and leaned against the table behind her. She didn't take her hand or touch her shoulder because she knew that would embarrass her. But Nofia needed comfort and strength, and all Ziva had to do was be there.

Even though she didn't want to admit it, Nofia felt better with Ziva near her. She had this weird feeling, like if she couldn't continue the story, Ziva would protect her from Gibbs' anger and finish the retelling for her. But she could do this. She just needed to keep breathing.

"Within a few minutes of her leaving, I started to smell smoke. I looked out the window, but all I could see was fire. Quickly, I ran to find my mother to tell her there was a fire, but the hallway was filled with fire as well. I… was confused. Fire doesn't appear out of nowhere but it felt as though this one had. I screamed for my mother, but there was no answer. Later, I found out my father, on his way out of the house, had doused the walls in alcohol, using more bottles than I have ever seen in one place that is not a bar. He set it the plants outside on fire first; it is very dry in Israel, making whatever plants people plant extremely flammable. The fire from outside ignited the alcohol on the front step, and… pretty soon, the room Kitra and I were in was the only one not yet alight.

Ever the obedient daughter, I returned to watch Kiki, make sure she stayed safe, and that the heat did not set off the bomb. She was crying; she wanted our mother, and all my attempts to soothe her fell flat. She started to fidget and pick at her vest. I told her I would go get our mother if she promised to remain completely still. The bomb scared me… I had seen bombings on the street, and… was frightened. I was willing to burn instead of exploding.

The fire was even closer than it was before, and I knew it to be impassable. Kitra did not. Against my orders she had followed me, and when she saw the flames… she ran…"

Nofia's eyes were no longer focused. She kept on shaking her head and she was breathing far too fast. The symptoms of PTSD were clear to everyone in the room. Nofia's entire body was shaking, and her words started coming out in gasps.

"I couldn't… she was too fast… her eyes… her face… she screamed… I couldn't… stop her…"

Ziva looked beseechingly at Gibbs, and he nodded. Nofia had proven her trustworthiness in his eyes. She did not need to continue to suffer. Ziva quickly finished the story.

"Kitra's eyes were burned, and after many surgeries she is now able to see vague images, but is still considered legally blind. Nofia dragged her back into the room, and when that room caught on fire as well, she lay on top of Kitra to keep her unharmed. As a result, besides her eyes, Kitra was only slightly burned in spots on her legs and arms. Nofia, however, received third degree burns covering the back of her arms, legs, shoulders, and, of course, her back.

My father was the first person on the scene; he told me he to roll Nofia continually on the ground to put out the flames covering her body. Both girls were unconscious due to smoke inhalation and immediately taken to the hospital. Kitra was released in a few days with ointment for her eyes and the trial of learning to live without sight. She was young and adapted somewhat easily.

Nofia was kept in the hospital for months due to the fact that half her skin was missing and she would have developed an infection in less than three seconds. She was kept in isolation, sedated continually, because the pain would have been too much to bear. It was six months before they allowed her to be fully conscious, and another six months before she was allowed to leave the hospital."

There were details she was leaving out, details that would cause both her and Nofia pain. She hoped Gibbs wouldn't pick up on it, but the way he was looking at her let her know he had. However, given everything that had just happened, he decided to give the poor girls a break. This obviously was not easy for either of them, and it showed true trust on Nofia's part to be willing to share any detail at all.

"Okay." He nodded. "Okay. You have my trust."

Nofia continued to stare straight ahead with wide, fearful eyes. Ziva shook her slightly, and when that elicited no response, stood directly in front of her. Finally she grasped her cousin's chin and forced her to meet her eyes. She spoke her cousin's name slowly and softly, over and over, until the glassy look had faded from her irises and they were sharp with comprehension once more. Ziva straightened, and Nofia jerked backwards. After a few deep breaths, she turned to Gibbs.

"Do you trust me now?"

Once again he nodded, as though there had not been several minutes during which she was completely unaware of her surroundings.

"Yes. Read me in."

;-) ;-) ;-)

**Whew! That was a long one. I hope you enjoyed it! I didn't want to be cruel and split it up even more.**

**Oh, and just for the record? There is more about Nofia you don't know yet. More to Ziva and Nofia's relationship that you don't know yet. Just to keep you on your toes.**

**Freyasakura: Better late than never! Don't worry about it. Oh, thanks for the confidence boost. Haha and the luck!**

**QueenKaitlyn: I'm glad you liked it. Got a favorite part for this chapter? I'd love to hear it!**

**Suchrandomness: First off, I don't know if I said this last time, but I love your name! It's so great. So no Gibbs apology, but there will be one kind of later. Not an out-and-out apology because this is Gibbs we're talking about. But enough. You know? Maybe not. Well, you'll get it when you read it. I hope. And as to the other man you asked about: oh yeah he shows up. Hell yes. How could he not? But he won't for a while.**

**Jess: hello new reader! Welcome to the wonderful world of my brain! Haha well I'm honored that you like it so much. Thank you for such a high compliment, but you should get off the floor. We wouldn't want your knees to start bleeding. As I've said earlier, I'll update about once a week. And considering this one is so long, believe it or not I did rush to get it done in just a week (technically a day less). I hope you enjoyed!**

**Am I A Devil Or An Angel: Yeah, I was hoping that would surprise you guys. There's still more though, besides the cousin thing. Another relationship they share. Any guesses?**

**Ncischuckluver: 1. No I most definitely did not know that. So you guys are like Thing One and Thing Two from Dr. Seuss? Um, may I ask why you don't each have your own? Not that it's any of my business, but I was wondering. Do you guys write a lot of stuff together so it's simpler? 2. I'm glad I'm not alone. 3. I was hoping you guys would like that. It seems you do. 4. I know! Except I have seen it and it was amazing! Aaaahhhhh!!!! I love NCIS!!!**

**Jen-NCIS-Lover: Haha well I'm glad you're willing to let me live. After all, if you hadn't, you wouldn't have gotten this chapter or ever hear the end! Don't worry, my cold is gone. Maybe I cyber-gave it to someone, too! Exactly! When he didn't sign that paper I was like "no, no, no, NO!!!!" so not okay! But he obviously did sign it or she wouldn't have been approved at the end of Good Cop, Bad Cop. Speaking of, OH MY GOD!!!!! THAT WAS AMAAAAAAAAAAAZING!!!!! On par with the season premiere, definitely. But what did Gibbs whisper in her ear? I'm going to go crazy not knowing!**

**Ncischuckluver: Um, okay, so you're the other one. Thing Two. Well Thing One technically because you reviewed first. Anyway. Thanks! I'm glad you like it. **

**SPOILERS!!!: so who here saw Good Cop, Bad Cop? And who here thought it was unbe-flipping-leivable? Me!!!! It was so good I could barely believe! A friend called me during the episode; I picked up the phone, said "NCIS, call you later," and hung up. I called her back later to a) find out what she wanted and b) apologize but she just thought it was hilarious. Turns out she was calling during the commercial of her favorite show, so she understood. **

**But I'm going crazy not knowing what Gibbs whispered in Ziva's ear at the end of the interrogation! The best guess I've heard is "You're ours now," but I don't know if that's it. You guys got any ideas?**


	10. The Cafe

**Oh my goodness I have been so busy and so blocked! At first I wasn't busy, but had such bad writer's block I can't even begin to describe it. Then I was busy and blocked. Now I've finally been able to think about writing but haven't had any time to actually put pen to paper (or, really, finger to key). It's been frustrating, to say the least.**

**You know how some people post notes in their stories explaining why they haven't updated in awhile? I always find those annoying, because it gets my hopes up that there's another chapter and then it's just such a let down. So I didn't do that to you. Um, why am I telling you this again? Oh yeah, so hopefully you won't hate me for not updating sooner.**

**So. Nofia has read Team Gibbs in on the mission. Of course you guys don't get to read that chapter because then you would know the plan and that's no fun. Not that the team won't be getting some surprises as well…**

**So the notebook of code names is being used again. Remember I told you guys how one of my notebooks that I use to write fanfics is entirely in code? Because for some reason this is the one my friends pick up and look through. And they highly disapprove of fanfiction, so it's just better if they don't know. You know? But so if you happen to see a Sarah instead of a Ziva or Gabe instead of Gibbs, etc., my apologies. I'm copying this from said code book, and I'm bound to forget to change it at some point.**

;-) ;-) ;-)

"Why are we doing this again?"

Not for the first time since taking their positions at the café, Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs longed to smack his Senior Field Agent upside the head.

"Because, DiNutso, Abby's in danger."

Hiding his grin behind his oversized coffee mug, Gibbs saw DiNozzo sit bolt upright.

"What'd you call me, McWannabe?"

"You think you're the only one who can play with someone's name, DiNuisance?"

Suddenly a much smoother voice came in through the guy's earwigs.

"Just for the statement-"

"Record, Nof."

"Yes, whatever, you two look like you are speaking to yourselves. Could try to be slightly less conspicuous?"

She had a point. Not that there wasn't anybody is DC who talked to themselves, but they usually did it in their heads. Speaking to themselves out loud was, well, conspicuous. Still, Tony didn't like getting advice from an inexperienced little girl who had manipulated them all and was now getting treated like a queen. No, he didn't like it at all. Gibbs could see the retort coming, but couldn't stop it from leaving DiNozzo's lips from across the café.

"Yeah, sorry we're so bad at deceiving people. Maybe you could come down and show us how to do it? After all you seem to be the expert. Does you dear blind sister even know who you are? Or do you lie to her, too?"

Silence. McGee couldn't believe his ears. Tony must have lost his mind, saying something like that. Not that he ever exactly stayed withing the confines of what was acceptable or socially appropriate, but he usually toed the line that bordered full out attack. And he never went out of his way to hurt someone seriously, especially not someone who had already been hurt. Except he just had. Honestly, McGee was surprised Gibbs hadn't compromised their position just to give DiNozzo the smack he deserved. But he knew that no matter how angry Gibbs was, he had nothing on the fury stewing in a sniper's nest half a mile away.

Smoke was coming out of Ziva's ears she was so furious. How dare he. Tony had no idea what he was talking about. Without being there, sitting in that hospital, the months when Nofia wouldn't wake, the year she couldn't leave. Or how, when she finally woke, Kitra had a cold and couldn't come visit because no illness could come near the open sores. But Nofia was convinced Ziva was lying, that Kitra was dead. And she hadn't screamed or cried, simply said "I failed," and stared at the ceiling, refusing to eat, drink, or communicate at all. The only person who's eyes she'd meet was Tali, but even then her eyes were dead. She was only seven, but already withered. Ziva shook her head before she became trapped down memory lane. When Nofia spoke, cold, heartless, she was dragged back to the present with an unpleasant jolt.

"This is not about you or me, Special Agent DiNozzo. This is about hundreds of innocent lives, including your friend's. You are not necessary for this mission's success, but I thought you would want to help. However, if I was wrong, and you would just as soon watch these people die, then you are welcome to leave."

Damn. Gibbs was impressed. No matter her slight build and wide eyes, this girl knew how to take care of herself. Her verbal rebuke was as good as his any day, though he did feel the lack of a head slap to go along with it. on the other hand, the girl was currently holding a sniper rifle, and for all he knew, it was currently pointed at DiNozzo's head.

"Look, you guys? I don't mean to be a pain, but… could we maybe not talk about dying?"

The petrified note in Abby's usually peppy tone immedietaly shamed the agents. Before anyone could apologize Nofia's voice cut through the tension.

"Target approaching."

Like a faucet being turned off, the team became completely professional. Drinking coffee, eating donuts, typing on laptops. Completely inconspicuous.

The man approached the scientist, gave a perfect "oh wow, Abby Scuito!" hugged her and sat down opposite her, smiling broadly the whole time. Abby, for her part, 'oh wow'ed just as excitedly, hugged just as tightly, and smiled just as brightly.

Good girl, Ziva thought, as she watched through the scope. Don't let him know anything is wrong.

"Not even close," Nofia said softly, holding up Landow's driver's license picture. The man in the picture was green eyed, red haired, and had an air about him Ziva could only describe as jolly. The man at the table at the café, on the other hand, had classic Mediterranean features, dark eyes, dark hair, dark skin, though he didn't have an accent. Most likely, he was making his fake southern accent overpower his natural one.

"Had we not been here," Nofia paused to clean the scope on top of her rifle, "do you think she would have realized this wasn't Landow?"

"No," Ziva sighed, "I don't. she would have noticed the differences, but people change as they grow. Abby once told me as a child she was blonde! It would simply not have occurred to her that he might be lying."

"It is foolish to trust in a world of deceit."

"Their world isn't like our world, Nof, it's-"

"Is it our world?" For the first time in over an hour Nofia unglued her eye from the sniper scope and looked at her cousin. "Because ever since I have been here it has become increasingly obvious you have traded my world for theirs."

At once, Nofia jabbed her eye back into the scope, but not before Ziva saw the hurt there. Still, there was only one answer she could give.

"Can you blame me?"

"Haha!" Wow, Abby, you haven't changed. You know, I think I still have our old yearbook. I bet you look exactly the same."

"The yearbook? I haven't thought about that since I got it!"

"Well, come on. It's at my apartment. It'll be fun to take a stroll down memory lane. Especially if it involves lots of kids in disco pants!"

Two coffee mugs and one muffin were all put down simultaneously.

"Uh… I don't think I can."

"Why? We'd have fun."

"Gibbs won't let me."

"Your boss? Who put him in charge of you? It's none of his business. If you're worried about his disapproval just don't tell him."

"He'd know."

"He already knows."

Faux-Landow's head snapped up at that gravely voice and found himself staring into ice blue eyes.

"Abby doesn't go out to lunch with ex-cons without me."

As always, Gibbs was quiet but menacing as hell. Soon McGee and Tony were standing behind him.

"I think it's time you left."

Obviously surrounded, Faux-Landow surrendered. Almost.

"Wow, Abby… you know, I thought you were different. I thought you didn't judge me the way everyone else does. I guess you changed more than I thought."

Shaking his head and keeping his puppy dog eyes hooked on Abby's, he sighed and stood, before slowly turning and walking away.

"Abby, don't."

"He's playing you."

"Terrorist, Abby, terrorist. Not friend."

"Just let him leave."

Despite the two Israelis whispering urgently in her ear, Abby couldn't let him walk away. She couldn't be sure this wasn't her old friend Johnny. People are wrong sometimes, even Gibbs, even scary Mossad Officers. And it's not like she and Nofia had a long history of trust. In fact, they had a long history of deception and lies. So why should Abby trust her again?

"Johnny, wait!"

"L'azazel," Nofia whispered, her eye still in the scope. "Abby broke."

"I think we have another problem."

Nofia looked from her cousin's overly calm eyes to the gun pressed to her temple.

"Yes, I guess we do, don't we?"

:-O :-O :-O

**Oh no! what now? So no comments to people who reviewed this time. Sorry! I will next time but I figured it had been so long since you guys got anything and I wouldn't be able to add the comments now and I thought you guys would prefer to have the chapter now sans responses than later with.**

**Note: whenever Ziva and Nofia are speaking to each other it's in Hebrew.**

**Let's play a game. Whoever gives me the definition of **_**l'azazel **_**gets to request a scene that I will put into the story if at all possible. (an example of impossible is saying you want a scene with Tali in it. she's dead. In my fic, she's staying that way. A possible one could be saying you want a Tiva scene or Daddy David to make an appearance. You get the idea.)**


	11. He

**Hmm, not as many reviews as I had hoped for. On the other hand, I've been gone for over a month, so I probably deserved it.**

**The person with the closest translation of **_**l'azazel**_** was QueenKaitlyn, which is funny because she also seemed the most unsure. A lot of you said it meant "go to hell," which is kinda true, seeing as it means damn. But "go to hell" would be directed at somebody, telling them to go to hell. **_**L'azazel**_** is more like what you say when you stub your toe or something. Though props must be given to Jen-NCIS-Lover for saying **_**lekh l'azazel**_** means "go to hell." This is true. Add the **_**lekh**_** and it's 'go.' You guys are better at this than I thought. I'll have to do harder words.**

**Unfortunately, neither of these lovely contestants said a scene they'd like to see. But don't worry; I'll sneak in some more Hebrew in this chapter too. It's fun. I think it'll become my thing.**

**Anywho…**

;-) ;-) ;-)

"Abby!"

But she shoved off Tony's hand and barreled through McGee until she stood right before Landow. She smiled, and he smiled back. Until, that is, he saw Gibbs and co. running at him to get her. With their guns drawn.

Suddenly he had a knife in his hand, which he grazed along Abby's arm before slipping it into a Ziploc bag. She screamed more at the sight than the feel; he didn't even draw blood. Faux-Landow turned and ran right as Gibbs' hand was inches from his throat.

"McGee, stay here! Tony! With me!" With that Gibbs took off again, with DiNozzo mere steps behind him.

"Federal Agents! Stop! We will shoot! Stop! Stop!" Tony knew he was wasting his breath, but he also didn't want Gibbs getting arrested for shooting this guy. And Gibbs was going to… where'd he go?

Both agents looked around to no avail. Faux-Landow was gone.

:-0 :-0 :-0

"Ziva… I must admit I was expecting you. Though perhaps not in a sniper's nest. I expected you down in the café with the rest of your little friends. Of course… I did not expect you to have company."

The words were said slowly, lazily, like he had all the time in the world. Like he didn't have a Glock pressed to Ziva's temple. Like the very sight of him wasn't making Nofia's skin burn.

"Yes, well, here I am, unexpected. And here you are, unexpected."

"You insult me, little one. You have been tracking me for years. The only thing unexpected about my appearance is that you did not hear me coming."

Accusatory eyes were turned onto Nofia, though the mouth remained silent. Now was not the time for a divided front, Ziva knew, but if they survived this, she was going to kill her cousin for keeping quiet.

"Did not hear you? You broke more twigs coming up here than there are messages in the Western Wall."

"Really? Then why did you not stop me from putting a gun to your dear cousin's head?"

"I'd rather have you than her."

He laughed. Ziva closed her eyes. _She is lying. She must be lying. Please let her be lying._ The gun ground deeper into her skull and she bit her lip to restrain the gasp of pain and fear.

"Liar. You need to keep her alive to fill your debt to David."

"I filled my debt a long time ago."

"Liar. That's why he sent you here. To protect his last child."

"You overestimate the Director's capacity for emotion. He sent me here to eliminate you, plain and simple."

"Somehow I imagine using his sole surviving spawn was not part of the deal."

"Deals are negotiable."

Once again he laughed. Once again Ziva prayed her young cousin was lying.

"Yes. I suppose they are. So try this on: I take this one with me, and release her some ways away. Once she makes it back, you can begin looking for me. But if you start looking early, she will be killed."

"No."

"That is all? No? Mossad must have worse communication skills than I thought. This is the part where you make an offer, little one. Eventually we come to a compromise. And people told me you were gifted. Obviously they were misinformed."

"You are not leaving this area with anyone. It has yet to be determined whether you leave at all."

"Ah, an empty threat. Never make a threat you cannot follow through, Nofia. You are as ruined by Mossad as I feared."

"Perhaps. But the problem remains. You mean to get away with a hostage. I mean to kill you before you again reach solid ground."

The gun barrel drilled farther into Ziva's skull, creating a pounding that resounded throughout her entire body. She wet her lips, cleared her throat.

"I do not suppose I get a say in this?"

Neither person spared her a glance. Their eyes were locked, cold, calculating each other's every move, every possible move, every possible thought.

"Do you now? How do you plan on doing that?"

In a flash Nofia had a gun in her hand as well. It was small and compact, but a gun is a gun, and Ziva's captor couldn't stop his sudden intake of breath at the sight. But then he smiled, and Nofia couldn't stop her shiver at the sight.

"Very good, little one. You are not as useless as I thought. But I have a gun to your cousin's head, and you have a gun pointed at me. I can easily kill her before you get a shot off."

"But can you kill me before as well? I have told you before; I do not care for her. You have a low value bargaining chip, while I have the highest one; your very life."

"If you do not care if she dies, why have you not yet shot me?"

"If you do not fear David, why have you not shot her?"

The odd humor in the situation, the banter with which the two spoke, was gone in a second, leaving behind a cold, hard feeling, a bitter taste. With it came the knowledge that Ziva would not survive. Nofia had stepped over some line, and on the other side lay death. This was no game, it was a dance on the edge of a cliff, and Ziva was the one whose life was in the balance. She had never been religious, but she closed her eyes and began to recite, "Sh'ma yisrael adonai eloheinu, adonai echad…"

"I do not fear David."

"Why did you come up here? Simply to tell me to let you go?"

"Of course not. To distract you from what was going on in the café. Only once I knew we had gotten what we came for did I speak of leaving."

No flicker of surprise or even acknowledgment crossed Nofia's face, but inside she worried. Abby? Did he mean they had Abby?

"I see. And what about now?"

"Now I am simply looking for the right parting words."

"Mmm. I have always found 'burn in hell' effective, but then hell only applies to those who believe in it. You fight no jihad, you do this for fun."

"Ah, how well you do know me, and I you."

"You know nothing of me."

"I know everything of you. Your grades, your friends… your sister. How is she, by the way?"

Nofia growled low in her throat, something she was known for at home. It was all fine until Nofia growled, then there was trouble. She didn't know where she had gotten it from, but it was a reflex; when she got angry, she growled, no matter how hard she tried to stop it. This time, though, she did nothing to quiet the menacing sound coming from her throat.

Unfortunately, all he did was laugh.

"Yes, I thought so. Send her my love, will you?"

"I would rather send her your head on a spike."

"The phrase is 'pike,' but I understand what you mean. Though I do not believe it would make a good birthday gift. It is coming up, her birthday. In about a week. You are going to miss it again."

"Killing you is a good reason."

"Perhaps. But if you are gone too much more, she may simply… forget you."

Without waiting for her response, he shoved Ziva on to her, then turned and ran.

Ziva's shoulder knocked Nofia's gun hand into the air and her head rammed into Nofia's chest, causing them both to fall backwards, a tangle of legs. All in all, it was a well placed shove. But these women were Mossad, and in less than a second they were again standing.

"I got Abby, you get him!"

But Ziva needn't have bothered. Nofia was already giving chase.

**:-0 :-0 :-0**

**So who knows who the man is? I didn't try to make it too hard without coming out and saying "this is **** .****" So who got it?**

**Also, I feel like I've been going back and forth between tenses, saying "she walks" at one point and "she walked" at another. Am I? Let me know so I can fix it.**

**So I put in one Hebrew and one Jewish trivia. Whoever tells me why there are messages in the Western Wall (and what the Western Wall is) gets their name in a coming chapter. And, uh, please don't give me a history lesson. Just a brief explanation will do. Who ever correctly translates the Hebrew gets to tell me something they would like to happen and I will put it in.**

**Bonus: Whoever tells me the other name for the Western Wall gets to choose Ziva's middle name, to be used at a later date.**

**Haha my computer must think I'm nuts, looking up all this Jewish stuff.**

**NCIS-Ziva-Abby: Haha, no, it doesn't mean that. But thanks for guessing! Yay for self-confidence! The devil? That's interesting. I'm updating as quick as I can, I promise!**

**Suchrandomness: So close! Still, you'll see lots of what you requested anyway. What's a Ziva story without some major ass kicking? And Nofia definitely gets some punches in, don't worry.**

**Jen-NCIS-Lover: As I wrote above, props to you. I would have given it to you and QueenKaitlyn but neither of you said what you wanted! So, alas, what could I do? Okay, I have to ask; do you and NCIS-Ziva-Abby know each other, because your names are kinda similar. Though I'm unsure if your name is Jen or if you like Jen as in Jenny Sheppard. Want to hear a secret? You're one of my favorites.**

**Black Midnite: Welcome to the club! I'm glad you enjoyed it so much. Yay for enjoyment! Thank you for the compliments. Might I ask what details you mean? I like to make my readers happy, and I'm not entirely sure what you mean. The clearer I am, the more you get. However, you said you rarely respond, so though I would love to hear from you again, in case I don't, enjoy the rest of the story!**

**QueenKaitlyn: The winner! Haha and the most unsure besides NCIS-Ziva-Abby. I'm glad you like it. I loved writing it! Stay tuned.**


	12. Daddy Dearest

**So basically I wrote this a long time ago and thought I'd posted it but then I didn't. Sorry!! So I'm going to give you all a little summary of what's happened so far up here and then just post exactly what I'd written. The summary should jog your memory, but if it doesn't you might want to go back and read a bit. Also, there aren't any comments to individual reviewers at the end because apparently I didn't do that (probably why I didn't post it) and I no longer have your reviews. However, I will get back to doing that after this, and won't take so many months to update again, I promise. Again, so sorry for the wait, I thought I'd updated. Obviously I was wrong.**

**Yarah Alves is Abby's new assistant, but she's actually Nofia Mazal, Ziva's cousin and undercover Mossad Officer. However, it is several months before the team finds out, and when they do they're quite upset. She tells them her past to get them to trust her. Her father was a traitor who sold secrets to Hamas. When she was almost seven he set her house on fire, killing her mther, blinding her sister and severely burning Nofia. The reason she went undercover into NCIS is because Hamas is planning a terrorist attack on Tel Aviv that will kill hundreds and implicate Abby as the terrorist. Nofia went undercover to get the information Abby didn't even know she was hiding. Turns out she was going to meet an old friend who was killed six months ago. When they show up at the meet, it's a terrorist, not her friend, who disappears after running a blade over Abby's skin. Meanwhile, in a sniper nest, a man comes and puts a gun to Ziva's head and taunts Nofia, then runs away. That'a basically it. Okay, now pure written-months-ago fanfic.**

**That's more like it! Five reviews on this last chapter! Yay for reviews! I know some of you big-time writers are all huffy and puffy over only five reviews but I'm just a small satisfied guppy, not one of you big and bad blue whales. Even though I really like blue whales. But they're creepy big. Sorry. Anyway.**

**Not as many of you guessed correctly as to who the guy from the last story was. Is. Um… hmm. Both I guess. Haha I feel like Ziva sometimes. I speak multiple languages, and I definitely have trouble keeping them straight. You'll find out who he is in this chapter, so to those of you who guessed correctly, congrats! Yay you! But I don't want to say who you are so it's still a bit of a surprise.**

**Winner of why there are messages in the Western Wall/what it is: Jen-NCIS-Lover,**

**Winners for correct translations of the Sh'ma: freyasukara ( slash wikipedia ;-) ), NCIS –Ziva-Abby**

**Winners for alternate names for the Western Wall: Jen-NCIS-Lover, freyasukara, NCIS-Ziva-Abby**

**Winners for all around amazing Jewish knowledge: NCIS-Ziva-Abby and Jen-NCIS-Lover. Why? Read their reviews. I was AMAZED.**

**On with the show.**

;-) ;-) ;-)

Without hesitation Ziva jammed her eye into the scope and breathed a sigh of relief. Though sobbing, Abby was safe in McGee's embrace. Well, one armed embrace; one hand was still fully occupied by aiming a gun at anything that dared move. Satisfied with their well-being, Ziva swung the scope to rest on Tony and Gibbs, guns still drawn, returning to Abby and McGee. However, she didn't stop the scope for long before swinging it frantically to find her cousin. If it had been less serious, she would have left at the humor of it; she was trained to find, and Nofia trained to hide. It reminded her of those comics her father loved, Spy vs. Spy. The only time she could remember him laughing was when he was reading those, shaking his head at the inaccuracy of it all.

A slight movement in a bush brought Ziva's scope to focus, but it only produced a squirrel. After another sweep, she as well faded into the foliage.

;-) ;-) ;-)

Silence.

Crouching low, she closed her eyes, listening.

There.

A slight rustle.

She smiled.

;-) ;-) ;-)

"Have you seen Nofia?"

All three Special Agents turned their guns on Ziva before realizing who she was and quickly lowering them. All three pairs of eyes remained narrowed.

"No. Where were you when that guy attacked Abby? He pulled a knife! She could have died while you two were playing Hide and Seek."

Apparently McGee was slightly… _miffed_. Yes, miffed. Ziva liked this word, and stored it away for later use.

"We had problems of our own, Timothy, so watch your mouth. I was held at gunpoint while Nofia tried to either sacrifice or save me, I'm still unsure which. Then she went to run after the bastard, and I came to make sure you were all right. So do not take that tone with me. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must go make sure my cousin hasn't gotten herself killed."

Immediately all four American faces turned from anger to fear. Of course, where there's fear, there's a fearless leader to take control.

"McGee, stay here with Abby. Tony, stick with Ziva. If you separate I'll have both your badges. I'll cover you from behind. Everyone keep your earwigs on."

Five people. Four nods. Three different directions.

:-0 :-0 :-0

"Come out, come out, little one."

She ceased moving forward, simply eased to the ground.

"I know you're there. Won't you come out and play?"

Too close.

"Now, now, obedience is a virtue."

Now on her stomach, she crawled towards the voice.

:-0 :-0 :-0

"Ziva!"

Finally she heard Gibbs calling her name, and from the look on Tony's face, it was the third or fourth time he'd said her name.

"Yeah, what?"

"Is this man who I think it is?"

Of course he knew. Ziva sighed. Nofia would be angry, but Gibbs would fight harder if he knew.

"Yes. It is."

Even across the earwig Ziva could feel Gibbs' rage. From not so far away she could feel Tony's confusion, but it was McGee who vocalized the question.

"Um, boss? Who is 'he,' exactly?"

"Nofia's father."

:-O :-O :-O

Quiet.

Quiet.

Rustle.

Shhh.

Snap.

Hush.

There.

Move!

The knife whistled through the air as it left Nofia's hand before it planted itself in her father's left shoulder. He gasped involuntarily, but managed to keep his scream of agony from passing his lips. As soon as he could, he stood and turned around, only to find himself staring into the barrel of a gun.

"Shalom, Nawwaf. Long time no look."

"See, little one. The phrase is long time no see. Mossad is getting sloppy."

"I agree, leaving slugs like you alive. Very sloppy."

Knife still in shoulder, Nofia's father pulled himself to his full height. "You never had any respect for your elders."

"Wrong. I simply never had any respect for you."

He smirked, and began to slowly circle his daughter, forcing her to pivot to keep him in view.

"You are deceiving yourself if you think you can take my life. I'm your father."

"You murdered my mother."

"I held you when you were born."

"You blinded my sister."

"Nofia, I gave you life."

"Yes, and then did your best to take it away. No, Nawwaf, I will have no trouble killing you."

A slow, malevolent smile spread across his face, one Nofia had come to equate with pure evil.

"Really? Then why haven't you pulled the trigger? Perhaps your certainty of your convictions is waning."

Without hesitation Nofia stepped forward, pressing her gun right next to the knife in her father's chest. "You killed my mother. Blinded my sister. Have killed countless more. Have tried to kill _me_ countless times."

"Little one, I only tried to kill you because you were trying to kill me. Kill or be killed. You can understand that."

"Unbelievable. You truly expect me to believe I tried to kill you when I was six?"

"I knew you would survive. I came to visit you in the hospital at night, once the security was gone. I held you through your nightmares."

"I don't believe you. And even if I did, I would not have had nightmares if you had not literally sent my life up in flames."

Suddenly he laughed, low, slowly, making Nofia shiver involuntarily. "Ruined? I did not ruin your life. I gave it purpose. What would you do without me to hunt? School? No. Such a simple life was not made for you. You need to do, something worthy of your many gifts."

Bile rose in Nofia's throat as the implications of what he was saying sunk in. "You're sick. Saying you murdered my mother... for me.... Do you know what I would be without you? Happy."

"No, little one, you would be trapped. I killed your mother for us. She would have kept you cloistered, at home, safe and bored. Kept you away from me. We could not play our little game with her around. I set us free."

"No. You are saying that Kitra deserved to be blinded... she was innocent."

"She was, indeed. But I am not the one that blinded her, but you, little one. You could have saved her; you should have. You were supposed to protect her, keep her safe. You failed at the one thing that truly mattered. You failed _her_."

As though all the power had left her, Nofia dropped her gun arm to her side and looked down. "I know."

The ghost of a kiss brushed her forehead followed by a whisper in her ear. "I will see you later, little one."

On instinct she reached up and grabbed his shirt, looking up and searching his eyes. Gently, he removed her hands and kissed her forehead again. Then he turned around and walked away.

:( :( :(

**yay for updates! please review :)**


	13. Fear

**I'm back!!! Woohoo!!!**

So thanks to those of you who reviewed, comments to you are at the end.

We're about two thirds of the way through this fic, and I'm thinking about doing a sequel. I've already got the story for it panned out; I'm just not sure if I should. I'm finding it harder and harder to update consistently, and I don't want to start a sequel and not finish it. But I'll figure it out.

Anyway, on with the show.

:) :) :)

"Why the hell didn't you tell me your father was going to show up, Mazal?"

To say Gibbs was angry would have been the understatement of the century.

"I can't protect you unless I know what I'm up against!"

"I am perfectly capable of protecting myself, Special Agent Gibbs."

"Really? Is that why you have a cut on your back and don't know how it got there?"

For the fourth time, Nofia explained that the fire had burned her nerve receptors in her back. She could feel nothing that stayed at skin level. If it was anything serious, like a stab wound, she would feel it. But the unimportant scrapes and bruises she could not feel. And that was all it was; a scratch.

"It's not about the scratch. You were in trouble and we couldn't find you."

Everyone looked at Tony in surprise. He was the last person anyone expected to how concern for Nofia. Uncomfortable with the attention, he shuffled his feet, before walking up to the little assassin and taking her hands.

"Look, I'm not a poet or anything, but basically... you're a part of the team. Nofia or Yarah or Whatchamihoogy, you're one of us. And we don't leave anyone behind. It's, uh, kinda a marine thing."

_But not a Mossad thing,_ Nofia couldn't help but mentally add. She understood the sentiment, but she had been taught to value the mission over the ones carrying it out. One for all, not all for one.

On the other hand... she could not see herself sacrificing any of them for the mission. Sacrificing one for the mission was common in Mossad, though afterwards there was usually a fight for the body. Yet she could not find it in herself to sacrifice this... family, of sorts. A truer family than her own, to be sure.

"Ducky, may she go home?"

From behind Nofia's back the medical examiner appeared, holding bloody gauze.

"I'm afraid not, my dear."

"I cannot, will not, go to the hospital Dr. Mallard. Nor do I need to."

"I did not say you did, Nofia. However, I will need to cover your wound in gauze to prevent any bacteria from getting in and to keep you from ruining another good shirt with blood."

"If you knew how many of my shirts are stained with blood, Doctor, you would refuse to treat me."

No one heard the comment but Ducky, who sighed while applying the new bandage. _Poor girl, _he thought, _forced to grow into a world of hate too quickly. Irreparably damaged. And when she returns to Mossad the damage will only intensify._

  
"All done, my dear. Though I suggest you do not sleep on your back."

"It will not be a problem, Doctor Mallard."

Just as the implication the she would not be sleeping registered with the team, Ziva cut in.

"Oh yes it will. You have not slept a full night since you arrived months ago, and you have not slept at all these past two days. You are sleeping tonight, Nofia, if I have to chain you down and glue your eyes closed."

To everyone's surprise (and relief, if they were honest with themselves), Nofia simply nodded acquiescence as she tugged her shirt back into place. Ziva nodded once back in confirmation.

"Good. You can sleep in my apartment or I can sleep in yours, but I am not leaving you alone."

"No. Stay at my house."

Both assassins looked at Gibbs with surprise.

"You've barely slept either, Ziva, and I won't have you pulling guard duty all night."

At once, Gibbs knew that was the wrong thing to say. Nofia's tired face immediately grew enraged.

"I do not need to be 'guarded,' Special agent Gibbs, and I resent the implication that I do. I am completely capable of taking care of myself, and it would be best for you to remember it."

The phone in autopsy rang, but it did not stop Nofia's rant. Ducky's announcement, however, did.

"Jethro? There's a gentleman on the phone for you."

Odd. Why would someone call him here instead of his cell phone? Why here instead of his phone upstairs? Basically, why here?

"Put it on speakerphone, Duck. Gibbs." he said, when the ME complied.

A serpentine voice came out of the speaker.

"Special Agent Gibbs, you have something I want."

The expression on both Ziva and Nofia's faces was enough for Gibbs to know who the caller was.

"Go to hell, Nawwaf. You'll never lay a hand on Nofia again."

"Nof...?" At once a horrible, menacing, shiver-inducing laugh filled the room. "You misunderstand. I want Abigail Scuito. Nofia... no, I could be no more bothered with what you do with the worms of the earth. Though I always considered her more a grub."

Nofia blinked hard. A grub. She was NOT a grub.

"You can't have Abby either, you bastard, so why don't you just go back to wherever you came from."

"Oh, but I will get the little scientist. The only question is who will get hurt in the process."

In the corner, McGee held Abby while she shook with fear, and whispered sweet encouragements in her ear.

"Until then, good night, Special Agent Gibbs. And good night, little one. But clean out your cabinet before you go to sleep. Your tomato sauce is expired."

The only noise in the room was a dial tone as the team watched Nofia's utterly terrified face as she slid to the floor.

"My home. He was in my home."

Immediately Ziva squatted down next to her.

"Everyone has something rotting in their fridge, Nof, he probably just guessed. And besides, you're staying with me at Gibbs' house, so you won't be there anyway."

Bt Nofia shook her head, still staring ahead in frozen terror. "If he knows where I am he'll know where Gibbs lives. And Abby, Tony, McGee. Definitely you. Oh God," she burrowed her head into her arms, "I told him not to do this. I told the Director it would backfire. Why didn't he listen? I never wanted to put any of you in danger."

"My father does not always listen to reason."

"I should leave. If I leave now he'll follow me and leave you guys alone. I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry."

At that Ziva could no longer contain herself or the unprecedented maternal feelings she felt towards her cousin, and wrapped Nofia in a hug. Both women flinched at the contact, but felt better, if they were honest.

After a time, when she thought they had made a big enough scene despite the fact that Gibbs had ushered everyone else out by the time Nofia had slid completely to the floor, Ziva pulled back and tilted Nofia's face up until their eyes met.

"Okay. We are going to go to Gibbs' home. You are going to sleep in the middle of a windowless hallway with Gibbs and me on either side. You are not going to get up for at least ten hours, more if you stay asleep. No arguments. I am in charge now, Officer Mazal, and you will follow my orders."

:] :] :]

In the end, they went to Ducky's house, since it was bigger and the entire team, including Abby and, obviously, Ducky, decided to come. Also, there was a lock on his front door, not that anyone really thought that would keep terrorists out. But it was comforting, nonetheless.

Nofia fell asleep on the car ride over, and Gibbs carried her inside and put her straight into the nearest bed. Tony was impressed that his boss could carry a sleeping girl without waking her, but then he remembered Kelly. This was doubtless not Gibbs first sleeping child.

The rest of the team had tea and hot chocolate before turning in. No one said anything when Abby went into Tim's room. Now was not the time to begrudge a little comfort. Ziva considered going into Tony's room, but remembered her promise to Nofia and camped out on the floor of her room. Gibbs was already sitting in the corner cleaning his weapons.

And when Nofia started to moan in her sleep and call for her dead mother and terrorist father, Ziva crawled into the bed and held her. And when Nofia cried for her sister to stay away from the flames, Gibbs crawled into the other side to give whatever comfort he could, to protect the smallest who tried to protect them all. And when Nofia shed the tears she never could in the light of day, both agents found their eyes to be wet with tears, too.

:( :( :(

**Well that was depressing. The next one will be less angst, more action. Though I do like this chapter, in its way.**

Hey, I just posted a couple hours ago another story called The Return. It's the first part of a two-shot about the return of Eli David. Real original topic, huh? But mine is slightly different, because Ziva's mom is also there. And she's not what you'll expect, trust me. Go check it out.

Jen-NCIS-Lover: Hey girlie! Long time no talk. I know, I know, it's my fault, I didn't update. Well I'm trying to get back on track now. Life happens, you know? Thank you for the compliment! And I got three reviews this time! Yaaaay!!! I prefer more, but considering I got back from a three month hiatus, I think three reviews is pretty great. You know, I never got to tell you, but Sarah is my favorite name. Possibly because it's mine :) Haha I'll happily bequeath Ziva the middle name of Sarah.

Kranskyny: Hola! Two reviews in one day? You rock! Haha don't worry, I don't think I'm really giving anything away when I say he ends up dead. When and by whom, however, will remain to be scene. Anyway, welcome to my mad little world. I'm Sarah Kaitlyn; I love NCIS, puppies, and reviews. I hope to hear from you again :)

Reviews are always mucho appreciated and will get you your own response! Yay for responses! And yay for reviews!


End file.
